Pixie Pastries and Hellfire
by WraithLoverQueen
Summary: Human AU Sam is a defense attorney that owns his own tiny firm. Gabriel owns the bakery right next to Sam's office. Sam couldn't be happier when Gabriel reluctantly agrees to be his boyfriend. But paradise is quickly short lived when Sam starts to find bruises on his friend. Sam is going to need to pick up the pieces when Gabriel's felon of brother crosses one too many lines.
1. Prologue

A/n: I have no excuse for starting another Sabriel fic. I apologize. I don't know where this came from. Don't look at me. It just popped into my head one night while I was desperately trying to fall asleep. But no, these two idiots just had to go and put more ideas in my head.

Disclaimer: I only own what isn't mine.

P.s. I swear one day that in one of these stories that it'll be Sam that picks the short end of the stick instead of Gabriel. But, that day is not today...

Warnings: Domestic abuse, and incestuous rape in later chapters.

* * *

Sam could not remember the last time his life had been this stable and fulfilling. His law firm was doing wonderful for still being new, his mom's birthday was coming up, he was dating the little baker that worked next to his office, and his big brother was a successful police detective. Sam was rather happy with where things were currently. And to be honest, that terrified him. Because it was always when he was happy that the Winchester curse kicked in to ruin his life.

These thoughts drifted through Sam's head as he pulled on his sleep shirt. He shook his head and sighed as he settled it down. He slipped on his pajama pants before heading towards the kitchen. He was tired and wanted a drink of water before bed.

He had learned a long time ago not to hope against the Winchester curse. It was always just easier to accept it. So, he did. He went about his life like normal and awaited the inevitable fallout. He just didn't expect it so soon.

He froze with his glass half to his mouth as the doorbell rang. It was eleven at night. No one ever came over that late except Dean and he always called first. Sam was suddenly not sure he wanted to walk over and open the door to whatever the curse had brought him.

Still, Sam was a sucker for doing the right thing. He swallowed tightly as he put his glass down on the counter. He fisted his hand in his pajama pants and walked to the front door. It was stupid but he refused to look through the peephole. It was best to just get this out of the way.

Sam expected so many horrible things to be on the other side of that door. Pain and death perhaps, but always directed at him. But nothing like this. Never like this.

Sam's heart stopped as he opened the door. His little pastry angel was there, collapsed on his knees and holding his ribs. Sam couldn't breathe as he quickly fell to his knees and pulled his new boyfriend into his arms.

"Oh god, Gabriel!" Sam gasped quietly in horror. He pulled the smaller man into lap and cradled him close. He moved his hand to brush his boyfriend's hair aside so he could see his face but the older man flinched away. The reaction made Sam's gut twist unhappily but he ignored the feeling and simply lifted up his guest, taking him inside the house.

He kicked the door closed and quickly carried his boyfriend to the couch. He tried to lay him down but it was hard because Gabriel was clinging to Sam's shirt. Sam had to gently coax him to let go and settled him on the couch.

Gabriel whimper and curled up on his side, hiding the left side of his face from Sam. Though, it was not before the younger man had gotten a look. Sam's guts twisted with a mix of rage and worry at the sight his boyfriend's left eye swollen shut.

"Gabriel, who did this to you?" Sam's voice came out in a soft growl, instantly regretting it when his boyfriend flinched. Sam gently shushed him and leaned down to kiss his hair soothingly, "Who, Angel?"

"I-it's nothing, S-sammy." Gabriel whispered weakly as tears dripped down his bruised cheek, hiding from the larger man, "L-luci and I-I just had a fight is all." Sam's blood ran cold as he stared at his boyfriend. He was in shock at the physical trauma Gabriel's brother had caused. Sam could only swallow back bile as he wrapped his arms around the injured man on his couch, questioning himself about why he hadn't stopped this when it had started last week.

~*~Chapter End~*~


	2. Chapter 1

A/n: I have no confidence in writing Gabriel what so ever.

* * *

 _~*~Last Week – Sunday Morning~*~_

Sam groaned tiredly as he trudged towards his office. He was exhausted and wanted to go back to sleep. He was not sure why he was going to the office at the eight in the morning just to do paperwork. He had the firm closed Sundays for a reason, this was not one of them. Still, he really needed to get those forms done for Monday.

"Morning, Samshine." Sam stumbled on the sidewalk at the familiar voice. He flushed brightly as he looked to his left. He hadn't even realized he was passing the Pixie Pastries bakery already. He stopped and awkwardly blinked at the much shorter man leaning against the doorjamb and smiling at him.

"O-oh, good m-morning, Gabriel." Sam mentally kicked himself as he stammered out the greeting. He felt like an idiot. He had been working next to the tiny baker for five years yet still couldn't say hello without sounding like a moron. Why was this so hard?!

"Don't usually see you on a such bright and lovely Sunday morning like this, Sammykins." Gabriel deadpanned and looked about dramatically at the sky. Sam blinked down at him stupidly for a second before looking up, a drop of rain hitting him in the forehead. He winced and frowned, he hadn't even noticed it was stormy when he left for the office.

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he watched the younger man just glare at the sky. He shook his head, wiping flour off his hands onto his apron before stepping forward and grabbing Sam by the arm. The taller man made an undignified noise of surprise as he was pulled into the bakery, "C'mon, Bucko, inside. Kids these days."

Paperwork was completely gone from Sam's mind as he let himself be dragged inside the tiny, comfortable shop. Despite not being very big, it was very welcoming for those that wanted to stay to eat their treat and those that simply wanted to grab their food and go. Sam usually felt too awkward to stay long but it did not seem like he was getting the option today as Gabriel pulled him over to a soft armchair.

Sam obediently sat down when the older man motioned to the seat. Sam couldn't seem to stop blushing today. Usually his awkwardness wore off after a few minutes of being around Gabriel but that did not seem to be the case today.

"You eat breakfast yet, Kiddo?" Gabriel asked gently, crossing his arms and holding Sam with his golden gaze. Sam swallowed thickly and simply stared at his friend, shaking his head.

"Uhm, uh, no. I forgot. I've got a ton paperwork I need to finish and I seem to have forgotten…" Sam trailed off as he broke eye contact with Gabriel. The baker's gaze was making him feel guilty for not eating. It wasn't that big of a deal, he had some leftovers in his fridge at the office anyway. He could just eat that.

"Gee, and here I thought guys who went to college to became lawyers were smart." The playful jeering to Gabriel's tone somehow did not hurt Sam as much as the younger man felt it should. He looked up to see the older man shake his head in playful disappointment, "Wait here, Sammy, I'll go make you something to eat."

"Wait, Gabe, you don't have to do that for me!" Sam exclaimed as he started to climb to his feet but a gentle hand to his shoulder stopped him. He froze, simply staring in awe as Gabriel smiled gently at him.

"It's not a big hassle, Sam, and you need to eat. Just rest here, you look like you didn't get much sleep last night." Gabriel's voice was kind, the playful tone replaced by a worried edge. Sam could only swallow and obediently do as he was told as he stared at his friend. Sam wasn't really one for acting starstuck around anyone but it always seemed to hit him that way when he was around the baker.

"A-alright, thank you, Gabriel." Sam said softly as Gabriel turned around and headed back towards the kitchen.

"Think nothing of it, Bucko." The smaller man called back to him before disappearing into the other room.

Sam settled into the armchair as he watched him go. Fidgeting, Sam sighed and pulled off his messenger bag. He put it to the side of the couch before shifting to try and get comfortable. He wasn't really sure what was wrong with him this morning.

As he waited, his gaze shifted to look out the window. He could see the rain pouring down outside yet could not find the hate to curse it. He felt warm and safe in the delicious-smelling bakery. He didn't really seem to care what was going on beyond the glass because he was comfortable and content just sitting here with Gabriel close by.

Sam's tired eyes started to drift closed as he listened to the rain outside. He smiled as he heard Gabriel singing softly in the kitchen. He couldn't help but chuckle as he listened, heart fluttering. He felt warm and soothed by the sound yet somehow also flustered by it as well.

His eyes suddenly snapped open as his mind focused on this and refused to let it go. Realization about the situation had suddenly hit him. His insides twisted slightly as he flushed hotly. Suddenly all his awkwardness was laid plainly before him. He had had a crush on Gabriel for months now and just hadn't noticed it because of the endless sea of paperwork recently!

"All done, Sam-a-lamb." Sam slowly looked up at the greeting and blushed even hotter at the sight of the tiny baker. Gabriel's smile slowly shifted into a frown as he looked Sam over, "You okay, Kiddo? You don't look so good. Not feeling well?" Sam quickly shook his head, unable to get actual words out.

"N-no, I'm o-okay." Sam was finally able to stammer out. He quickly climbed to his feet and gently took the plates from Gabriel, "Let me help, Gabe. You've been on your feet all morning. Sit down, I'll get us some coffee." Gabriel blinked at him warily, thinking the kid was acting a little off today. Apparently, Sam just didn't function quite right without breakfast.

"Alright." Gabriel responded slowly as the food was taken from him. He slowly took the seat opposite of Sam's and settled down. He had to admit it was nice to sit down but he was still deeply concerned about Sam.

"I'll be right back." Sam chirped as he set down the plates on the table between their chairs. He gave Gabriel a giddy smile, getting a confused look in return, before scampering off to the kitchen to get them some coffee. Both having their brothers work together and being friends with Gabriel for so many years had allowed Sam to become comfortably familiar with the bakery's kitchen.

Sam came back quickly with coffee for both of them. His was just plain black but Gabriel's was some sugar and caramel monstrosity that the older man enjoyed. Sam smiled softly as he handed the coffee over to Gabriel, who took it with a soft smile in reply.

The two began to eat their breakfast. Gabriel was watching the world outside pass by in the rain while Sam simply watched him, unable to tear his gaze away. Now that he knew what his problem was, he just couldn't stop thinking about Gabriel. For being so much older than Sam, the shorter man was very handsome. Just looking at him made Sam feel funny inside, a feeling he had not felt since his girlfriend Jessica; before she passed away in college.

"Breakfast is amazing, Gabriel." Sam swallowed hard, he needed to finish saying this before the smaller man looked over, "B-but will you go out to dinner with me tonight." If Sam was completely honest with himself, he had completely expected the response he got. He watched nervously as his words caused Gabriel to choke suddenly on his coffee.

"Excuse, what?" Gabriel was finally able to choke out after a few moments of coughing on the liquid caught in his throat. He was now looking at Sam in shock but the younger man was weakly poking at his eggs with a fork.

"Will you go to dinner with me tonight?" Yeah, the question was just as shocking the second time around for Gabriel.

"L-like on a date?" Now Gabriel was the one feeling awkward as Sam nodded before slowly looking up at him. Gabriel swallowed thickly as he spotted the sincere look in the kid's hazel eyes.

"I know I'm hot stuff but I don't really swing that way, Kiddo." He explained with an awkward chuckle.

"I understand, Gabriel." His heart ached slightly at the hurt but completely understanding look in Sam's gaze. Why did this kid have to be so nice?! It just made Gabriel feel like dirt for saying no.

"Seriously though, Sam, even if I did I am way too old for you." Gabriel stated, voice picking up a rare serious tone, "I'm almost fifty and you're not even half way through thirty yet. That's a big gap, Kid." An age gap that huge would normally chase anyone off but of course it didn't work on little Sammy Winchester.

"Gabe, if you're not interested then just leave it at that." Oh god, the kid was giving him that smile that could melt just about anyone's heart, "But don't bring your age into it. Something like that doesn't matter to me. I like you any way you are."

Gabriel groaned softly in defeat, dropping his fork to his plate with a clatter. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with a hand. Sometimes he really hated this kid. The guy could make him do whatever he wanted with nothing but a smile. Gabriel knew he was doomed.

"Gabe, what's wron-?!" Sam's voice was worried but he was cut off by a raised hand from Gabriel.

"Fine! You get one date, Bucko. Make it count."

"Oh, thank you, Gabriel! You won't regret this!" Sam surprised them both by jumping to his feet and going around the table. He happily picked up the smaller man and hugged him close. Gabriel rolled his eyes and sighed in acceptance. God help him.

~*~Chapter End~*~


	3. Chapter 2

A/n: Funny story. This chapter was originally just going to be like a paragraph long section of the next chapter but then Dean and Cas kinda took over again like they always seem to do.

* * *

~*~Last Week – Sunday Afternoon~*~

Sam couldn't remember being so giddy in so long. It had taken all his willpower not to continuously grin stupidly at Gabriel all through breakfast. When he had finally left to walk the rest of the way to the office, using Gabriel's umbrella, he was feeling better than he had in weeks. He had been so happy and animated once he got to work that he hadn't even been bothered by the massive pile of paperwork on his desk.

The work had actually gone really fast. So fast in fact that Sam almost missed the alarm to tell him it was time for lunch. It had been at that point that he realized almost every paper had been finished. He was more than ready for Monday!

"Yo, earth to Sam." Sam jerked up in surprise, coming back to the present as a hand waved in front of his face. He blushed brightly as he looked up to see his concerned big brother staring at him from across the booth, "You gonna order?" Sam squirmed awkwardly as Dean tapped the menu in Sam's hands. Sam swallowed thickly and looked to the side, noticing the waitress for the first time. When had she gotten there?

"Oh, s-sorry." He quickly apologized, it looked like she had been there for some time.

"It's alright, Sugarcube. Take your time." She gave him a sympathetic smile and he quickly rambled off the first healthy-looking item he could find on the menu. She nodded to them, took the menus, and left to fill their orders.

Sam took a calming breath and slumped back in his seat. He swallowed nervously as he looked across the booth at his brother and his partner Castiel. The two were off duty for lunch and had invited to take Sam out today. They were both looking at him funny and it took a moment to realize it was because he was grinning like an idiot and hadn't even noticed.

"What is with you today? You're acting like a complete dumbass." Dean stated lowly, his way of showing severe concern for Sam's mental health. Cas chuckled softly beside him and started to spread out his silverware.

"Dean, I am beginning to wonder as to why I keep you as my partner." Cas kidded softly as he looked over at a very confused Dean.

"Wha?" The lacking response simply made Cas close his eyes and shake his head.

"Your powers of deduction appear to be lacking." Cas took a sip of water and smiled at his partner, "Your brother is distracted because he has a date sometime soon."

"T-tonight actually." Sam added in shyly once Cas was done. The information made Dean's face glow with mischief.

"Oh really, Sammy?" There was a playful glint in Dean's eye at the news. He honestly thought his brother worked too much and didn't get laid nearly enough, "Who's the lucky victim?" The waitress chuckled softly as she walked up and passed out their food. She winked at Sam before heading off again.

"It's Gabriel." Sam said shyly, smiling softly as he poked his salad. He flinched slightly as he heard his brother gag violently on his coffee.

"What?!" It was no surprise to Dean that Sam liked guys. He just couldn't believe that Sam would like that one! "You picked that irritating pipsqueak?!" Dean snarled and carefully checked his tie over for coffee stains. Sam's smile faded slightly at his brother's outburst but Cas quickly swooped in and fixed the situation.

"Congratulations, Sam. I believe you two will be good for each other." The older detective smiled softly at Sam, encouragement and blessing in his gaze. Dean simply looked over and gaped at him in horror.

"Cas! Your bastard of a brother's like a decade older than Sammy! Plus, he's a pain in the ass!"

"Inside voice, Dean." Cas said calmly and patted Dean on the shoulder before starting to eat a fry, "And anyways, Gabriel's only like that to you." Dean fumed as Cas winked at Sam while the younger Winchester simply blinked at the two in confusion. It took a minute to remember that Gabriel would randomly prank Dean's baked goods. The tricks would span anywhere from excessive sugar to hot sauce to small toys. The memory had Sam chuckling softly.

"Sam, don't do it, you're too good for that jerk." Dean's voice was harsh and serious but Sam could spot the hidden truth in his brother's green eyes. Dean was happy that Sam was finally taking an interest in dating again, happy that Sam was happy.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Dean." Sam replied softly as he began to eat. His words sounded like they were a response to what Dean had said but he was actually replying to his brother's look and they both knew it.

~*~z~*~

Gabriel tiredly opened his front door and slipped into his shared home. He sighed tiredly as he slumped against his door. His honey-colored eyes slipped closed and he thunked his head back against the door. He gritted his teeth as he pressed a hand against his aching ribs.

Of all the stupid things he could have done today, he just had to agree to a date with Sammy Winchester. The kid was a mountain of a man and his hug had ignited the agony in Gabriel's already bruised ribs once again. It was hard enough to hide his issues from Cas, he didn't need Sam being nosy as well. He had to find a way to let the kid down easy, and soon.

"Luci, I brought you lunch!" Gabriel called out once he gathered up his composure again. He locked the door and carried the bag of take out into the living room. His shoulders slumped as he spotted his brother lounging on the couch reading a book, the room a complete mess.

"Welcome home, Brother." The older blond purred coolly as he looked up slightly from his book, "Have a good morning at work?"

"Yeah, it was wonderful." Gabriel was too tired to smile or even add enthusiasm to his voice. He just wanted to go lay down and sleep for a year but he had to get back to work.

"Smells good." Lucifer said as he sat up straight, moving his feet to the floor as Gabriel laid the bag of food on the coffee table. Gabriel sneered slightly at the mess everywhere, just something else for him to take care of when he got home.

"Enjoy. I gotta get back to work." Gabriel informed him as he turned to go but he was stopped by his older brother's hand clasping painfully around his wrist.

"No. Come share lunch with me, Gabriel." Gabriel let out a surprised squeak as he was viciously yanked down onto the seat next to his sibling, "It gets lonely being forced to stay in the house all day by court order. We never hang out anymore, Brother." Lucifer cooed softly, resting his chin atop of Gabriel's head and wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

Gabriel simply sighed tiredly and glared at the wall, questioning why he loved his brother as much as he did. He guessed it didn't matter. He could get through one lunch break. He just wished Lucifer would shut up.

~*~Chapter End~*~


	4. Chapter 3

A/n: Okay, so I don't know how but Lucifer came out really freakin' creepy in this chapter! He's starting to creep Gabe out...

Also, are you guys ready for an extremely sappy date?! It may rot your teeth faster than Gabe's diet.

* * *

~*~Last Week – Sunday Evening~*~

Gabriel honestly couldn't remember the last time he had been on a date. He had been far too busy recently with work, helping pay for Alfie's college, taking care of the house, and caring for Lucifer. He was often tired and his feet hurt from being on them all day. There simply was never enough time for investing in courting.

"Going somewhere?" He flinched slightly at the sudden sound of his brother's voice behind him. He chanced a look at Lucifer's reflection in the mirror Gabriel was dressing in front of. His brother's intrigued gaze scared him a bit.

"I have a date in a half hour." Gabriel replied softly, looking down as he buttoned his red shirt. He and Sam agreed to something casual so neither of them would feel out of place or awkward.

"Congratulations. Though, I have to say…" The older blond said coolly and leaned down to rest his chin on Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel jumped slightly as his brother's hands landed on his hips before Lucifer whispered in his ear, "…this shirt looks better untucked." Gabriel's spine stiffened uneasily as his brother roughly rucked up his shirt out of his jeans. Lucifer patted the younger man's stomach approvingly before stepping back, giving Gabriel a slow smile.

"Have fun." Lucifer chirped softly as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed as he watched the shorter blond.

"T-thanks, Luci." Gabriel whispered warily as he reached for his green utility jacket. He gave a shaky grin at his older sibling and slipped on the jacket. He felt a little more comfortable with it on but his brother was still creeping him out. Lucifer had been acting so strange since being stuck on house arrest.

"C-can you clean up a bit while I'm g-gone?" Gabriel asked softly as he cautiously walked around his brother. He left the room and headed for the front door, "C-cas says he won't be home tonight. F-feel free to order delivery if you get hungry."

"Alright! Have fun with your boyfriend!" Lucifer called playfully as Gabriel unlocked the front door.

Gabriel froze with his hand on the open door. His pulse jumped uneasily and his stomach twisted slightly. How did Lucifer know he was going out with a guy? Gabriel hadn't told anyone about the date. Had Sam called the house while Gabriel had been in the shower?

He didn't get any time to focus on it because a familiar sounding car engine drew his attention. He turned towards the street, expecting to see Cas and his partner but was surprised to see Sam driving Dean's sleek black Impala. The heat rushed to Gabriel's face, Sam had somehow gotten the beautiful car for their date.

The kid was smiling and waving at him. His own smile came out forced and uncomfortable as he gave a small, nervous wave in reply. He didn't feel right. He felt sick from Lucifer's antics and horribly embarrassed shyness from being picked up in such a nice classic car. Still, despite feeling like a nervous wreck, he locked up and headed to the curb.

"Hey Samshine, what ya doin' here?" He asked softly as Sam reached across and opened the door for him.

"I thought you'd be tired from baking all day so I thought I'd come pick you up. You don't mind, do you?" Sam replied softly as Gabriel took his seat and closed the door. The smaller man buckled in and looked up to smile gently at Sam.

"Course not. Thanks for the ride. Beats walking." Despite all of Gabriel's reservations against dating the younger man, the kid really did make him feel better. Just looking at his bright smile seemed to settle Gabriel's nerves, all the unease from Lucifer ebbing away. Maybe the date wouldn't go so horribly after all.

~*~z~*~

Dinner was a simple affair. The two had decided to go to a tiny diner that Gabriel knew about. Sam was fascinated to learn that they even sold some of Gabriel's baked goods most days. Sam had found it amazing but Gabriel had been embarrassed and sank down in the booth shyly until Sam coaxed him out.

Gabriel was normally a very confident person with excellent self-esteem but tonight he only felt self-conscious. He felt wrong, out of place, sitting across from Sam on what was obviously a date. He felt small and insignificant compared to the dashing younger man. Attorneys just did not date bakers, no matter how long they knew each other.

"This is a great place." Gabriel's eyes widened slightly as Sam spoke, the younger man reaching across the table easily and linking fingers with Gabriel, "Thank you for this chance, Gabe."

Gabriel gave him a soft smile in reply but the blond's heart was pounding. This had to be wrong, he had to be too old to be going out on little dates like this. If it had been anyone other than Sam, he would have believed they were putting him on to humiliate him.

He flushed hotly as Sam's thumb gently stroked over his palm. He looked at their hands before slowly looking up at the kid's face. Gabriel's heart stuttered and he found it hard to breathe at what he saw. There was no puppy love in the hazel gaze, Gabriel swallowed hard because what he could see was that the kid was head over heels for him.

"Anytime, Kiddo." Good lord, had he really just told the kid that?! What was wrong with him?!

Any further conversation on the topic was cut off because their food came. Both were concerned over each other's meal. Sam had gotten a healthy omelet while Gabriel had gotten some sicky-sweet cinnamon roll French toast. Sam was seriously concerned about Gabriel's sugar intake at his age.

They didn't dwell on the food long though because Sam suddenly asked about Gabriel's baking pranks. This started a landslide of embarrassing tales about Dean and his reactions to the trick pastries. The diner was soon lit up with Gabriel's animated storytelling and Sam's bright laughter.

~*~z~*~

The date was not quite over yet. They had one last stop and it was a noisy one. Yet, thanks to a great pair of headphones and an iPod, the sound was completely blocked from Gabriel. He uneasily let Sam lead him by the hand at wherever they were at. Gabriel longed to take off the silk tie currently blindfolding him but he had promised Sam he wouldn't peek.

They suddenly stopped and Sam gently squeezed his hand. Gabriel flinched slightly as a thumb gently brushed across his bottom lip. He was nervous and uncertain but he trusted the kid. He hesitantly opened his mouth on instinct. He was rewarded with something fluffy and sweet being tenderly placed inside his mouth.

He smiled softly as his mouth closed around the melting treat. He would know that taste and texture anywhere: it was cotton candy. But how?

It was at that moment that Sam removed the headphones and slipped off the blindfold. Gabriel gasped, his eyes widening, as he found himself in the sea of lights and junk food that was a carnival. He stared in awe as he looked about, he hadn't been to one in years! He was always too tired and too overworked; it was hard running your own business.

"You work too hard, Gabe, you deserve a break." Sam said gently as he held a ruby-red candy apple out to the smaller man, "Like it?" The caution was easy to hear in Sam's voice. Gabriel's smile only grew as he looked up fondly at the younger man.

"I love it, Sammykins." He replied a little awestruck as he timidly took the candy-coated fruit on a stick, "I haven't been to a carnival in forever. This is great. Thank you." Not needing any encouragement, Gabriel happily bit into the apple. Sam grinned brightly as he watched his date enjoy his treat. The younger man didn't even mentally complain about Gabriel's sweet tooth because for the first time in months, the near-constant look of exhaustion was finally gone from Gabriel's face.

From that point on, the date flowed incredibly well at the carnival. Rides were avoided but many games were played. Sam aced the ring toss, the dart boards, and the shooting gallery. Deer hunting with Dean and their father when they were little really paid off.

Gabriel also had his own set of skills. The venders of every possibly rigged game found out the hard way that you can't trick a trickster. Gabriel easily beat them all at their own games. This resulted every time in a cocky baker and a laughing attorney.

They walked about playing games for quite some time when Sam suddenly stopped in the path and froze. Gabriel stopped walking and frowned up at him, concern filling him at the sight of the kid's wide frightened eyes. Confused, Gabriel quickly followed his gaze and was shocked to find that Sam was staring at a clown that was prancing around playfully.

Gabriel was a quick study. It didn't take a genius to realize the poor kid was terrified of clowns. Probably some childhood trauma. No matter the cause, Gabriel refused to let some idiot in a wig and make up ruin the kid's date.

He gently tugged on Sam's flannel overshirt and called his name. He had to obtain the kid's focus and quick. Unfortunately, this was not doing the trick. Gabriel was going to need to do something more drastic.

He swallowed thickly and squirmed slightly as he got his nerve up. He bit his lip before grabbing the kid's shirt in both hands and yanked him down, Gabriel had to stand on his tippy toes just to meet the kid. He smashed their lips together a little awkwardly but it did the job. Sam's eyes fluttered closed and he happily began to hum while kissing back.

Despite feeling strange and foreign kissing another guy, Gabriel found himself quickly melting into the kiss. While his mind was still clear, he released one hand from Sam's shirt and moved it out to flip off the clown. He smirked as the guy made an offended noise and wandered off, leaving Sam and Gabriel alone.

The kiss-induced daze quickly began to take over Gabriel's mind soon after that. He found himself completely uncaring of how Sam sucked his bottom lip. He was so gone that he didn't even notice the pain in his bruised ribs when the kid's hands pressed against them to move Gabriel up in a better position to kiss.

Maybe this date wasn't such a crappy idea after all…

~*~Chapter End~*~


	5. Chapter 4

A/n: Angst! ...Oh, and sugary-sweet Sam...

* * *

~*~Last Week – Monday Afternoon~*~

Gabriel always found Mondays to be very strange. They were agony for like every other person in the world but he actually rather enjoyed them. Well, not as much as Tuesdays, but Mondays were still good. They were slow and he could bake while only being bothered minimally.

He hummed softly as he put a tray of cinnamon rolls into the oven to bake. He felt rather happy and relaxed despite the horrid pain in his knee. He was tired and he was limping but he found he didn't really care because nothing seemed to be able to weigh down his lightened spirit.

He blushed softly as he searched for a cookie sheet off his shelf of pans. He knew the reason he felt like this but he was trying to deny it. He was trying to think about just about anything other than his date last night. But his thoughts kept getting drawn back to the fun he had with his young friend and could never help but smile every time the date poked into his head.

He shook his head, he was being ridiculous. It was a one-time deal and he refused to let it go further than it currently was. Sam was going places in his career and Gabriel wasn't. If anything, Gabriel as actually losing his place. He was only forty-six and he was already exhausted constantly.

His stomach twisted uncomfortably and he pressed a hand to his sore eye. He knew the reason for that too. He wasn't an idiot, he knew his energy left him the day Lucifer came to live with him and Cas. The abuse had started a week after Lucifer's arrive and Gabriel just took it. Well, maybe he was an idiot after all…

Gabriel worked hard every day to keep Cas from seeing the exhaustion and the bruises. Cas didn't like Lucifer, he was just looking for a reason to lock their brother up again. Gabriel couldn't let that happen. He had promised Michael he would keep an eye on Lucifer and take care of him since he was the only brother in the same state as Lucifer. He would keep his word to his eldest brother; even if it killed him. …and it might…

Tears sprung to Gabriel's eyes as he stepped wrong. Pain laced through his knee, bringing him down to a kneel on the kitchen's hard floor. He gasped weakly in agony as the impact not only hurt his knees but also jostled his bruised ribs. He pressed his hand against them and dragged in ragged breaths to breathe through the pain.

He blinked back the tears as he knelt there while waiting for the pain to pass. He whimpered softly, he was so tired. He just wanted a full night's sleep without waking up in pain at like three in the morning, just to stay up to get ready for work anyway. He was getting too old for this everyday.

He sniffled and shakily used his counter to help pull himself to his feet. He shook his head and sighed; he was being childish about this. It wasn't so bad. He could get through until Lucifer was finally free from his house arrest court order.

He swallowed nervously and tested his knee gingerly with a timid step. He let out a relieved breath when it didn't give out again. It still hurt horribly to walk with it but he had to get back to work. He simply winced in pain and forced himself to keep limping slowly until he got to his other shelf.

He searched through it for a few minutes before he finally found the sheet he was looking for. He had just grabbed it when he was suddenly pulled backwards. He squeaked in surprise as an arm wrapped around his chest and a hand clasped his shoulder.

"Gabe, I won! I actually won!" Gabriel couldn't tell if he felt more relieved or horrified that it was Sam that had ambushed him. Gabriel had a very obvious black eye, the kid was going to notice it and freak out. He couldn't have the kid call Cas.

"T-that's great, Sammy. I'm so happy for you." He greeted his friend gently, wincing as he felt Sam's cheek press against his bruised one as the kid nuzzled him. Gabriel felt like an idiot. He couldn't help the pained yelp this time when the kid's arm pressed hard against his ribs, the agony almost made Gabriel's knees give out again. Sam immediately froze when he heard the sound of hurt.

"Gabe, what's wrong?" Sam pulled back slightly, loosening his grip on his friend enough to look down at him. Gabriel swallowed fearfully as the kid's eyes widened in horror once he got his first real look at Gabriel.

"Oh god, Gabe… What happened?!" Sam exclaimed as he held the smaller man close, gently brushing his fingers over the skin near Gabriel's black eye. The look of pain and sorrow in the kid's eyes made Gabriel's gut twist with guilt. Nobody else was supposed to be hurt.

"Disgruntled customer this morning." That was a lie; Lucifer had decked him the second he had walked in the door last night. Gabriel had hit his head so hard on the wall on impact that his ears had wrung when he hit the floor, making it impossible to actually listen to what Lucifer had been angry about. To be honest, Gabriel still didn't know what had upset him. The smaller blond had been in too much pain to focus as his older sibling stomped on his knee. Gabriel had never been so glad for Cas to be spending the night out with Dean, "I screwed up his order and he went nuttier than a fruitcake." He grinned stupidly at the kid, trying to make him laugh. It did not work.

"Gabriel, this looks bad." Oh great, more guilt because the kid was fawning over him now. This kid's lovesickness was making Gabriel want to puke from the ever-growing guilt churning in his stomach, "You need to put ice on this. Let me help you, go sit down." Gabriel swallowed thickly, unable to refuse the kid. He nodded weakly and took a step towards the seating area of his bakery. He mentally cursed his stupidity as his knee gave out again, Sam's arms wrapping around him was the only thing that kept him from hitting the floor.

"Gabe, are you hurt somewhere else?" Sam asked fearfully in worry as he brushed a lock of stray hair behind Gabriel's ear. Gabriel swallowed as he stared up into the kid's soft eyes.

"I'm fine, S-sammy. I-I just hurt my knee this morning." God, why did it feel like he was ripping out his own heart each time lied to the kid?

Gabriel blinked tiredly up at his friend, his tears prickling at his eyes again. Why did it feel so welcoming and safe in the younger man's arms? Why did being held so close to him just make Gabriel want to drift off and sleep? What was wrong with him?!

"It's okay, Gabe, I've got you." Sam reassured him gently. Gabriel gasped as he was gingerly picked up bridal style. He flushed bright red as he was held lovingly in the kid's arms and carried to the couches. Gabriel's heart fluttered and he found himself clinging to Sam as the younger man carefully laid him down on the small couch that stood beside the armchairs they used yesterday, "It's okay."

He hesitantly let go of Sam. Why was he even clinging to the poor kid? Ugh, how pathetic! It was just a knee injury. Nothing to get weird about.

"I'll be right back." Sam informed him before heading into the kitchen. Gabriel looked after him longingly but couldn't figure out why. He didn't even realize that he was craving the sense of safety that the kid brought him.

True to his word, Sam quickly returned with two icepacks. Gabriel squirmed slightly as Sam knelt on the floor next to the couch. All he could think was that Sammy's nice court suit was getting dirty.

"Shh… It's okay, Gabe." Sam soothed him gently and laid one of the icepacks on Gabriel's injured knee. Once done, Sam cupped the good side of Gabriel's face in his hand before gently pressing the icepack to the bruised eye, "Just rest, Gabe. Don't worry about the shop or your cinnamon rolls, I turned them off for you." Gabriel's lip quivered at his friend's kindness. He didn't deserve all this care. He deserved everything he got for allowing Lucifer to stay in his home like an idiot!

"T-thank you, S-sammy." Gabriel whispered tiredly, starting to drift off in Sam's comforting presence.

"I'll always help you, Gabe." Sam cooed softly as he stroked his thumb over Gabriel's unbruised cheek, "Just take a nap." Gabriel didn't need to be told twice. His eyes tiredly slipped closed and he was out within moments.

~*~Chapter End~*~


	6. Chapter 5

A/n: Dean and Cas, taking over my story yet again!

Today's Theme Song: Wish I Had an Angel by Nightwish

* * *

~*~Last Week – Monday Late Afternoon~*~

Dean let out a frustrated groan as he dipped his head forward. Cas gave him a strange look as Dean's head thunked against their desk in the precinct. Cas closed his eyes and shook his head at the sight before returning to his share of the case paperwork. It was getting increasingly harder to work as this distracting keening sound of distress started to escape Dean.

"Dean, it's just paperwork. We do the same thing every day." Cas said tiredly, trying to urge his partner to finish up so they could leave. He had to get home and cook for his brothers. Gabriel had been looking increasingly lethargic and rundown lately so Cas had offered to make dinner tonight since he didn't have a stakeout with Dean.

"Exactly, Cas! We do the same freakin' paperwork every day. I'm so bored!" Dean exclaimed in a loud but muffled whine against his paperwork. Cas' blue eyes slipped closed in infinite patience as he just listened to the younger man whine heavily. He was about to give Dean an encouraging word when Dean's desk phone rang suddenly. Cas never got the chance because Dean quickly sat up and grabbed the phone, answering.

"Detective Winchester." Dean informed the caller as he answered in his confident detective voice.

 _"Dean?"_ Dean was instantly happy to hear his brother's voice but that faded quickly because something was wrong with his tone.

"Hey Sammy." Dean swallowed tightly, feeling unnerved, "Why're you calling my desk phone?"

 _"Your cell's off."_

"Sorry." Dean swallowed tightly, something was really throwing him off about Sam, "Sam, are you okay?"

 _"C-can you and Cas come over to Pixie Pastries?"_ Dean's guts twisted and turned icy at the request.

"Sam, what happened with Gabriel?" Dean asked softly, nervously licking his lips as he looked over at Cas. His partner cocked his head to the side cutely, he hadn't really been listening until he had heard his brother's name.

 _"I-I don't know. I came to see him a little while ago and I found him all r-roughed up."_ Dean could hear his brother swallow wetly on the other side of the phone, _"H-he said he was attacked by a disgruntled customer this morning while I was in court. B-but I think he was lying to me."_

"Y-yeah, just hold tight, Sam." Dean swallowed dryly, trying too hard to get words out, "We'll be right over."

 _"Thanks, Dean."_ There was a click as Sam hung up and Dean slowly did the same. He replaced the phone and sat back in his chair. He blinked slowly and glanced over at Cas.

"Dean?" There were so many questions hidden in the simple questioning of his name by Cas. Dean's guts clenched unhappily as he stared down at paperwork, it was hard finding the words to reply.

"Sam wants us to head over to Pixie Pastries. He says Gabriel got attacked by a customer earlier."

"I see." There was something off about Cas' flat voice, something cold and angry, "Let us go. We shall finish these papers tomorrow."

"Yeah, sounds good, Cas."

~*~z~*~

Dean was feeling uncomfortable as he pulled the Impala into park in front of the bakery. He swallowed thickly as he noticed Sam had all the lights off except the one over the couches. Dean unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, Cas quickly following suit. Dean locked up Baby and headed for the shop's door.

His stomach churned sourly as they were met by a worried looking Sam still dressed in his suit but with the jacket off. He unlocked the door for them. He gave them a weak smile and pulled the door open for them. Both detectives slipped inside before Cas started the questioning.

"Where is Gabriel?" Cas asked flatly as he looked up at Sam. It was only because the brothers knew him so well that they could hear the utter worry in his voice.

"He's over here, asleep." Sam replied softly as he led them over to the couches, "I helped him to the couch earlier and I swear he fell asleep within minutes."

"He was so tired, guys. I-I don't even know why." Sam said as he sat on the edge of the couch and ran his fingers gently through Gabriel's hair, "Our date only lasted until nine-thirty last night because we both had work early in the morning."

Dean frowned softly, he could see his brother's love for the older man. He could also see how Gabriel being in pain was killing Sam. Whoever had done this would pay, for both their sakes.

"Sam, where is he hurt?" Cas asked softly as he moved to stand beside the couch so he could look his brother over.

"He's got a black eye and his right knee is hurt pretty bad." Sam adjusted the icepack against the bruising on Gabriel's face, he had been putting it off and on for the past hour or so that Gabriel had been sleeping, "His was in so much pain that his knee gave out on him. He would have fallen if I hadn't caught him."

"You did good, Sammy." Dean walked over and rested his hand on Sam's shoulder comfortingly. He frowned harder as Cas knelt beside the couch, something was off about his demeanor and Dean instantly knew to get Sam out of the room, "You look tired, go get yourself a cup of coffee from the kitchen. We'll watch him." Sam blinked at this but smiled and got up.

"Thanks, Dean." Sam's tired eyes sparkled at his brother, Dean smiling back before Sam walked off to the kitchen.

"Cas, what are you doing?" Dean hissed, smile instantly gone as he watched Cas begin to slowly unbutton Gabriel's shirt.

"Proving a theory, Dean." Cas replied in an angry whisper. He was about half way done when his sleeping sibling whimpered and weakly tried to push his hands away.

"Go away, Luci, I'm too tired." Both Cas and Dean froze as the pleading words escaped the sleeping baker.

"What the hell was that about?!" Dean exclaimed in a hissed whisper as Cas' shoulders stiffened in anger, "What have those two been doing?!" Cas simply ignored him to instead reassure Gabriel, who was still trying to push his hands away.

"Do not fear, Brother. It is only I." The sound of Castiel's voice instantly relaxed Gabriel, who stopped fighting and laid still.

"A-alright, Cassie…" Cas took the opportunity to finish opening Gabriel's shirt, pushing the material to the sides. Both detectives gasped as the bruising on his ribs came into view. They had both been on this job long enough to know the bruises were far older than that morning, some of the deeper bruises looked to be at least a month old.

Cas snarled angrily and climbed to his feet, needing to get away from the sight. As he stepped away, Dean fell into caretaker mode and took up Sam's old spot beside Gabriel. He gingerly began to rebutton the older man's shirt while looking down at his sleeping face. God, how had he never noticed how exhausted Gabriel had look before now? Maybe because the baker refused to make eye contact recently.

Dean felt like an idiot. The evidence had been there the whole time and none of them had seen it because they didn't want to. Gabriel hid whatever it was that was happening and simply played the trickster for all of them. He forced himself to seem completely normal. Fooling most of them.

"Dean." Cas' voice was a statement as Dean walked over to him.

"Yeah, Cas?"

"I would like for Gabriel to go home with Sam tonight."

"He needs a hospital, Cas. He's gotta have at least one cracked rib considering how intense some of those bruises are!" Dean growled, gently grabbing Cas' arm. Cas only sighed and shook his head.

"Dean, you know Gabriel. He will not go and we cannot force him. Sam's is the safest place for him. He cannot return home." Cas turned to look at Dean, anger shimmering in his icy blue eyes, "I must go speak to Lucifer. Can I trust you with my brother's safety?" There was no actual doubt of Dean's ability in the question. Dean knew he was actually pleading with him to convince Sam to take Gabriel home.

"Of course, Cas. Gabe's gonna be fine." Dean squeezed Cas' shoulder, "I promise."

~*~z~*~

Cas quaked with anger as he let himself into the house. His hands were shaking as he put his keys away. He felt like screaming. He should have followed his hunch sooner!

"You're home late, Gabriel!" Came Lucifer's disgustingly sweet voice from the living room. Was that the voice that coaxed and manipulated Gabriel into allowing himself to be abused?

"You filthy, vile creature!" Cas snarled as he stomped into the living room to see Lucifer reading on the window seat.

"Oh, hello to you too, Castiel." Lucifer practically purred as he looked up at Cas, "Long day? You look horrid."

"Shut up, you ghoul!" Cas said in a soft, angry shout. The tone did not strike fear into Lucifer though, the older man simply closed his book and slowly straightened up to glare levelly at Cas.

"Now, now, that's no way to speak to me, Baby Brother." Lucifer reprimanded coldly. The sound would have sent chills through Cas if the anger was not there to melt them immediately.

"In my soul, you are no brother of mine, Lucifer!" Cas spat the name out in disgust, "You are as horrid and vile as your namesake!"

"How dare you speak to me like that." Lucifer warned softly.

"How far have you taken it?! Has your sick control over him devolved into the incestuous sins?!"

"What are you rambling about, Castiel?" Lucifer hissed angrily as he folded his arms and stared coldly into Cas' eyes.

"I know that it is you that has been abusing Gabriel!" Cas' hands were now quivering fists.

"Do you have proof, Little Brother?" It was not a denial yet nor was it agreement. Lucifer was too crafty to trick into admittance.

"I do not need it. It is my respectable word against your criminal one!"

"No." The word made Cas freeze as Lucifer relaxed, the older man's lips pulling back in a cruel smile, "Oh, no, you're wrong, Little Castiel. It is your word against _Gabriel's_." Castiel's eyes widened in horror as Lucifer began to laugh maliciously. They both knew that Cas had lost this fight. Gabriel would never betray any sibling just to save himself, and they both knew it.

~*~Chapter End~*~


	7. Chapter 6

~*~Last Week – Monday Evening~*~

 _"You've reached the voicemail of Michael Shurley. I can't get to the phone currently. Leave your name and number after the beep. I will get back to you when convenient."_ There was a sharp beep and Cas took a deep breath.

"Michael, it is Castiel. I must request that you call me back as soon as possible." Cas paused to swallow thickly, "Please, I beg of you, Brother. This is a matter that concerns Lucifer and the ill effects he is having upon Gabriel's health. I-I don't know what to do, I need you to speak with Gabriel. H-he'll listen to you. Please, Michael."

Cas shakily hung up the phone. He had not called or spoken to his eldest brother in four years. He was not close with any of the eldest three. Gabriel, Alfie, and Balthazar were the only brothers that he needed. But now… …Now he was so close to losing Gabriel. He couldn't let that happen.

Cas shakily clutched his phone to his chest as he sat on Dean's couch. He took slow, deep breaths as he tried to relax. It was not working well and he tried to focus on something else, anything else. He finally decided to open up his voicemail and listen to the message he had gotten earlier.

 _"H-hey Cas, it's Samandriel."_ Cas smiled weakly at the sound of Alfie's small voice, _"Just calling to see how you and Gabe are. Me and Balthy are fine… …Except, he kinda went on a drunken sexcapade and ended up getting married in Vegas…"_ He could hear Alfie's awkward laughter before the poor fastfood employee continued.

 _"But don't worry, we're taking care of it. I hope you two are doing well! Love you both!"_ Cas' heart broke as listened to his cheerful younger brother. How would he break it to them both that Gabriel was far from happy and healthy? Maybe they didn't need to know about Gabriel, didn't even need to know Lucifer was out of jail, _"Don't tell Gabe, but we're flying down at the end of the month for his birthday! Can't wait to see you guys! Bye, love you!"_ The message ended and Cas froze. How were they going to explain Lucifer living with them? Alfie was terrified of Lucifer and Balthazar hated his guts.

That birthday was going to be a disaster! Though, with the way things were going, there might not even be a birthday party to host. Cas had to fix this! He groaned softly, phone dropping to the floor, as he held his head in his hands.

~*~z~*~

Pain shot through the darkness of sleep, ripping Gabriel back into the world of the wakeful. He gasped desperately for air, tears prickling at his eyes the breath felt like it was ripping his ribs apart. He dragged in agonized breaths as he tried to survive through the spasming in his ribs.

He scrunched up his eyes at the pain and he desperately clutched his ribs. He curled up on his side as he tried to get the pain under control. It was so hard to breathe. He hated waking up like this every time.

"Gabe, are you okay?" He barely registered that someone was talking to him until he felt a hand on his hip. He whimpered and flinched away groggily, "Shh. It's just me." There was a hand stroking his side and one petting his hair. The unfamiliar sensation drew Gabriel's attention to his surroundings.

He was in a large bed, one that was much nicer than his own. His ribs hurt but they were wrapped and he didn't have his shirt on. It took a moment longer to register that it was Sam who was talking to him.

"S-sammy?" Gabriel's voice was confused and wary as his eyes slid open. He was facing the edge of the bed and there was Sam, kneeling on the ground beside it.

"Yeah, Gabe, it's me. Just relax, the pain'll ease." Sam reassured him gently, just stroking his side. Gabriel's face grew hot at the feel of the kid's skin against his own. He squirmed slightly, the kid's hot skin was making him feel things he hadn't felt or wanted to feel in years.

"W-where am I-I?" Gabriel asked softly as he weakly pulled the sheets up to hide his body from the younger man.

"My home." Sam informed him gently, the kid looking at him lovingly while stroking his hair, "We couldn't get you to wake up at the bakery and Cas wanted you to come home with me so I could take care of you." Gabriel's stomach churned not unpleasantly and his cheeks heated up as Sam gently stroked down the side of his face.

"W-why?" Ugh, the kid's touch was making it so hard to think. It just made Gabriel want to go to sleep again. He felt comfortable and safe here despite his pain.

"Because he was worried about you. He wanted you to rest but didn't want you to be left alone." Sam moved his hand away from Gabriel's side and used it tuck the blankets in better around his friend, "Are you hungry, Gabe? I can make you something to eat." Gabriel tiredly looked him over and frowned. Why was the kid being so sweet?

"Trying to sweeten me up, Sammy?" He smirked at the confused younger man, "Sorry, but I don't put out until the third date and I only agreed to one, Bucko." He tried to make it sound joking but it just came out exhausted. The kid's frown affected him a lot more than he wanted to admit. Geez, once this kid crawled under your skin, he just didn't leave!

"C'mon, Gabe, you know me better than that." Sam told him gently, going back to stroking the older man's hair, "I'm doing this because you're my friend. Sure, I'd love to sleep with you, I'll admit, but I would never ask that of you because I know you're not interested. Plus, I could end up hurting you since you're already in pain. I don't want to do that to you." Sam gave him a gentle smile, one that made Gabriel's heart flutter weird. Why was this happening? He hadn't had this happen since before Lucifer brought him back home after Gabriel had ran away like twenty years ago.

"Just go back to sleep, Gabe." Sam's voice was soft and loving as he gently took Gabriel's hand in his, "I'll make you breakfast in the morning. You need to rest."

"Sammy, you don't have to do that. I-I get up early for work, I'd hate to have you wake up that early." Gabriel weakly tried to reason with the younger man but Sam wasn't having it.

"No, we're both staying home from work tomorrow. You not only need a full night's sleep but you have to stay off that knee." The soul-crushing worry on Sam's face was stabbing Gabriel in the heart, "I-I don't know what happened, not my place to pry, but you're in bad shape. You need to rest. Please, just let me take care of you." The plea was tugging at Gabriel's heart. He just couldn't stand hurting the kid.

"O-okay, fine, you win." Gabriel huffed weakly, "J-just help me get to the couch." Gabriel tried to get up but Sam gently held him down.

"No, Gabe, I said a good night's sleep. You're taking the bed."

"That's just stupid, Kid. There's not a couch in the world that could allow a yeti like you to actually stretch out." Gabriel scoffed and crossed his arms. The two just waited there, staring defiantly at each other for several moments. Suddenly, Gabriel's face grew redder and he looked down at the floor, whispering, "S-share the bed with m-me." The words made Sam's eyes widened at the compromise but he nodded slowly.

"Just let me get ready for bed." Sam said softly and slowly got up. He brushed his hand over Gabriel's hair, fingers accidentally brushing over the nape of the older man's neck before Sam pulled away. The young attorney didn't notice but his companion mewled softly and gave a tiny shudder of pleasure.

Exhaustion had almost taken Gabriel back under to the world of sleep by the time Sam came to bed. In his slumber-dazed state, Gabriel found himself whimpering in loss as the kid laid down on top of the covers at the far end of the big bed. Gabriel hated to admit it but he hated sleeping in a bed by himself, it made him feel lost and lonely. It would have been nice to share a bed for once where his bedmate didn't hit him in the ribs just for the hell of it at three in the morning.

Maybe there would be other opportunities.

~*~Chapter End~*~


	8. Chapter 7

~*~Last Week – Tuesday Morning~*~

Something other than pain awoke Gabriel. His mind was still fogged with sleep but he could feel warm weight against his back. He whimpered tiredly as he tried to pull away, thinking it was his brother growing too clingy. He didn't want to wake up and make breakfast yet, he just wanted to sleep more.

The discomfort lifted slowly as the weight behind him shifted and a warm nose was pressed to the nape of neck. His companion hummed softly and the sound was not one associated with any of his brothers. He found himself flushing as a strong arm wrapped about his waist protectively.

Memories that he was sharing a bed with Sam slowly surfaced in his mind. His skin grew hot and he sleepily mewled in embarrassment as Sam's hand rested over his stomach. A pleasant, soothing feeling bubbled up in him as his belly was gently rubbed by the younger man.

He probably should have felt a little awkward or violated but he couldn't seem to muster the effort. The kid was warm and obviously asleep judging by his breathing. Gabriel always somehow managed to kick the covers off so it was pleasant to be warmed by the younger man's comforting heat.

Gabriel turned his face into the pillow, whimpering softly. Trying to ignore how wonderful it felt to just be held by the younger man. He knew he had to fight the feeling that had been starting to grow since Sunday. He had vowed never to get in this kind of relationship again.

He had made too many mistakes when he had run away while young and stupid. Finding out you're gay while living on the streets was not a good combination. If Lucifer hadn't found and rescued him, god only knows where Gabriel would even be right now. If he'd even be right now. Gabriel knew he'd never be able to fully repay Lucifer for rescuing him that day, he could only let him have whatever he wanted.

Gabriel had sworn himself off of gay relationships but couldn't force himself to date anyone other than Kali. She had been the only woman he had been attracted to but she had had to move back to her home country. He had given his virginity to her and nicknamed her his little destruction goddess.

They had loved each other but she had told him that he needed to find a nice man to take care of him because he didn't deserve to be lonely in some long-distance relationship. He remembered smiling at her and lying to her face that he'd look for someone once she was gone. He could never tell her that his skin crawled at the mere thought of having another boyfriend.

That is, his skin had crawled at the idea until a certain moose had crawled into his heart five years ago. He had always hoped that it was just friendship between them but then the kid had to ask him out two days ago. The date had gone better than he expected, not even the clown had ruined things. But, Gabriel had to admit, that stupid kiss had ruined him.

The kiss had been a shock but less that ten minutes after it, some weird need had started to grow in Gabriel. He wanted to always be around the kid. Gabriel had stuffed down the feeling because it was wrong and the kid deserved better. But his longing to be around Sam had started to become overwhelming. The only thing that kept it at bay was when Luci would lash out.

Gabriel had been lonely for so long since Kali had left over a decade ago. He needed some connection, sexual or non, but could never force himself to bother his hardworking little Castiel for it. The loneliness had grown so bad that he hadn't even thought twice when Lucifer had moved in several months ago. He had turned to his big brother for affection, not even caring when it had turned abusive so long as Lucifer still hugged him at night.

But things were changing now. Lucifer was no longer just abusive, he was getting creepy. He was starting to make Gabriel's skin crawl but the abuse made Gabriel too tired to fight him. He just forced himself to stand still whenever Lucifer would cup the back of his neck or massage his hips. Or that one time Lucifer had slipped his hand down Gabriel's waistband… Why not let Lucifer have some fun messing with his head? Gabriel still had a debt to pay after all.

"Gabriel?" Sam's sleep-heavy voice by his ear startled him out of his thoughts, he found he liked it when the kid said his name like this. He swallowed thickly and flushed hard when Sam's nose nuzzled the back of his neck while the kid tried to move away, "S-sorry, I didn't even realize I had moved over." Sam shamefully apologized and tried to pull away. Gabriel surprised them both when he placed his hand over Sam's, a clear sign to tell him to stay.

"N-no, please, i-It's alright, Sam." Sam blinked and frowned at the lack of nickname. The serious tone to the nervous stutter told Sam that Gabriel real did want him to stay.

"Are you sure, Gabe?"

"Y-yes." Gabriel jerkily nodded, tears of confusion and distress prickling at his eyes. He was so confused right now. He was scared of having this yet couldn't bear to be away from the kid, "I-it's nice to f-feel wanted every once in a w-while."

"You will always be wanted, Gabriel." He was shocked as a tender kiss full of love and honesty was pressed to his shoulder. Long lost heat unfurled in Gabriel's belly and his heart fluttered pleasantly as Sam pressed a reverent kiss to the nape of his neck. The baker couldn't help but mewl in confused pleasure as Sam's nose nuzzled his hair.

Gabriel blinked blurry eyes open, staring at the soft morning light peeking in around the edges of the curtain on the window. He couldn't remember the last time he had just laid in bed while someone made him feel wanted and loved. Was the kid just screwing with is head too? But why? Gabriel had almost nothing to give anyone anymore, too tired to even give what little he had left.

"Gabe, you alright?" Sam's voice was heavy with worry. He curled close against Gabriel's back, nuzzling his ear and gently rubbing his stomach in a gesture that actually eased the tension in the baker's body.

"Wha'? O-oh, uhm, yeah, I'm fine, Bucko." Gabriel shakily replied, leaning back into his bedmate's strong, addictively comforting embrace, "G-guess I just don't feel very good."

"Am I hurting your ribs? Do you need me to move?" Gabriel smiled as Sam whimpered the words in worry. Gabriel flushed, the hand stroking his stomach made him feel hot and loved as Sam kissed his shoulder.

"N-no, you're fine. I-I'm just tired, Sammy." He could feel the kid relax before nuzzling him again.

"Go back to sleep, Gabe." Sam's voice soothing as his hand stroked up to rest on Gabriel's flank, the touch making Gabriel feel owned and appreciated. It was a strange mix but he couldn't really say he hated it as long as it was Sam that was touching him.

Gabriel nodded tiredly, eyes slipping closed again. He hummed happily as Sam curled protectively around him. Maybe Gabriel could find the energy to give himself to the kid after all. It couldn't be that much harder to run the bakery, care for Lucifer, and be Sam's play toy whenever the kid got the urge.

"I love you, Gabriel." Sam whispered softly in his companion's ear and kissed his neck, not noticing that the older man had already fallen back asleep.

~*~Chapter End~*~


	9. Chapter 8

A/n: This chapter was really weird. Just came out of nowhere and wouldn't stop flowing.

So, the number of characters in this story got extremely out of hand so here are there ages and how the families are aged youngest to eldest for this story.

Winchester: Sam - 34, Dean - 38.

Shurley: Alfie - 29, Cas - 42, Gabriel - 46, Balthazar & Lucifer (twins) - 52, Raphael - undecided but older than the twins, Michael - the eldest.

* * *

~*~Last Week – Late Tuesday Morning~*~

Sam leaned against his closed bedroom door. He rested his head against the wood and gently knocked. It sure was taking Gabriel a long time to get out.

"C'mon, Gabe, breakfast is getting cold." Sam called softly, trying to coax the baker out.

"I am not coming out." Came the grumbled reply from beyond the door.

"Why not? It's only for like a half hour." Sam said soothingly. He squeaked and pulled back because the door was yanked open, revealing the freshly showered baker.

"Why? Because I look like a friggin' clothes monster, that's why!" Gabriel snarled defensively as he threw his arms open, his gaze looking away from Sam, "I look ridiculous!" Sam froze, finding it hard to breathe, as heat rushed to his face. His pulse took on a strange rhythm as he looked the tiny baker over.

Gabriel was dressed in Sam's teal button-up and a pair of his knee-length jean shorts. He was swimming in the taller man's clothes, the only reason the shorts were staying on his thin hips was because he was using his own belt. The shirt swamped the smaller man and the shorts looked like capri pants.

"Y-you look fine, Gabe." Sam choked out barely before he had to clear his throat. Gabriel glared up at him while rolling up the massive sleeves. Sam shifted uncomfortably and leaned against the door jamb, feeling embarrassed. Something about seeing the baker in his clothes was making Sam's skin heat up furiously.

Sam wanted to scoop him up and kiss him passionately. But, he had to keep his hands to himself. Gabriel was not his, no matter what had happened this morning. Sam just had to behave himself.

"You said something about breakfast?" Gabriel grumbled softly as he tied the shirt at his waist. He couldn't believe that he had allowed Sam to wash his clothes but it was his favorite shirt and he had gotten something on it while baking yesterday. He shook the thoughts from his head and walked around Sam.

"Uh, yeah!" Sam kicked his head back in gear and followed after the older man, "Go sit down, I'll serve you."

~*~z~*~

Alfie was lost in thought as he stared into the eggs he was making. He was upset as he slowly cooked. Something felt wrong but he just couldn't put his finger on what it was. Unfortunately, he could not focus on it as the bitter scent of alcohol hit his nose.

"An' just what are you up to this dreadful morning, Little Smandrie?" Alfie sighed as his brother's accented voice slurred above him at the taller man rested his chin on Alfie's head.

"It's called making you breakfast before I go to work." Alfie moved his head back so he could look up at his brother, "Balthy, it's not even ten in the morning."

"And?"

"And you shouldn't drink until at least after noon." Alfie urged softly in worry for his brother's health. Alcohol-glazed eyes gazed down at him, his brother smiling playfully.

"Only a suggestion, Little One." The eyes sobered slightly as Balthazar's free hand came up to rest on his younger brother's shoulder, "Now, what's got you all huffy this mornin'?" The tipsy tinge to Balthazar's voice was replaced by worry of his own as he pulled away slightly to look at Alfie better. Alfie sighed softly and turned off the eggs so that he could give his full attention to his brother.

"I-I'm worried, Balthy." Alfie whispered softly, beginning to fidget with his red tie, making his brother frown.

"About?" Balthazar to a slow sip of his drink, looking the younger man over cautiously.

"Gabe hasn't called me in two months but the school got his check for the tuition yesterday." Balthazar froze at Alfie's words. This was very unlike Gabriel, his little brother always called to encourage Alfie in his studies at least once a week, "A-and Cas hasn't called me back, I called him two days ago." Balthazar rested his glass on the counter behind Alfie, ignoring the rest of the dark liquid in it.

"Samandriel, quit that." He ordered strongly despite his drunken slur as he gently stopped his brother from fidgeting with the tie any more. His brother would get in trouble if the stupid red material was wrinkled, "Everything is fine. You know that they're just bloody busy all the way over there." The alcohol made Balthazar's hands shake slightly as he straightened Alfie's work shirt out for him.

"Don't dwell on it. I have the day off, I'll call and see what those two idiots have been up to." He grabbed Alfie's hat off the counter and eased it on his brother's head, "You jus' 'ead to work like a proper little employee and let me take care of everything, agreed?" He gently gripped Alfie's shoulders, looking him in the eyes, as the younger man shifted his weight before nodding slowly.

"Thank you, Balthazar." Alfie squeaked softly, wrapping his arms around his big brother in gratitude.

"Yes, yes, whatever. Now get goin' before you're late!"

~*~z~*~

"It's sick, man, you should have seen the color of the bruises!" Dean groaned as he smacked his head against the countertop of the diner, "Some frickin' detectives we are. We didn't suspect a thing, Benny!" Dean groaned in anguish as the older man poured him some more coffee. Benny looked at his young friend sympathetically and gently nudged his hand.

"It's of'en the ones yer closest to tha' yu don' even notice." The diner owner said softly, "Drink yer coffee, Brother. Yu'll think straighter then yu can go 'bout fixin' the problem." Dean mewled lethargically but looked up at his friend. The older man gave him a gentle smile and nudged the coffee closer. Dean smiled tiredly in return and took up the offered mug, feeling a bit better as he took a sip. He could do this, him and Cas would make this right.

~*~z~*~

Breakfast had been amazing. Gabriel felt full, rested, and truly happy for the first time in months. He flushed brightly as Sam came over to gather up his empty plate. Gabriel's heart hammered as he prepared himself for what he was about to do.

"S-sam?" He choked out, timidly grabbing Sam's sleeve before he could grab the plate.

"Yes, Gabe?" Sam's attention was directed to Gabriel, his entire focus on the older man.

Gabriel swallowed thickly before suddenly yanking the kid down towards him. He pressed his lips to Sam's as his arms raised to loop around the kid's neck. The stretch was agony on Gabriel's ribs but he found that he didn't really care when the kid instantly began to kiss back. Sam's arms lovingly cradled Gabriel's bruised ribs as he sucked on the baker's sticky sweet lips.

Gabriel was stiff, nervous, as he gave this piece of himself to his young friend. Fear in the back of his mind said it would turn rotten, that if he let this happen then Sam would turn on him too. The fear told him that Sam would become violent like Lucifer or like Gabriel's first boyfriend. But Gabriel knew this was a lie, Sam was the sweetest person he had ever met. He just wished he could convince his body of this.

"That for the breakfast?" Sam purred playfully as he worried Gabriel's bottom lip between his teeth. He released it to nuzzle gently at his friend's sore cheek, hand stroking languidly along the baker's spine.

"F-for everything." Gabriel replied shyly, eyes slipping closed as Sam kissed along his jaw. Heat started to flow through Gabriel with each gentle touch and loving kiss. It was not the damning heat of arousal that made him do stupid things. No, it was the cuddly warmth that came with feeling treasured, the same heat he had felt when he had been with Kali.

"T-thank you for taking care of me, Sammy." Gabriel purred shyly, trailing his hands down Sam's chest, "You've made me f-feel different in the last c-couple days." Sam froze as he felt Gabriel's shaking hands on his belt.

"So, a lazy Tuesday morning and we're playing hooky. Want to watch a movie, Gabe?" Sam asked softly, his hands gently and securely stopping Gabriel from going further yet not calling attention to what he had been trying to do.

Gabriel swallowed convulsively as he stared up into Sam's loving eyes. His heart fluttered as realization hit. Sam only wanted to spend time with him until Gabriel was actually ready to give himself. This truth suddenly felt like the most precious gift and Gabriel didn't understand why.

"I-I'd like that, Sammykins."

~*~z~*~

Balthazar sat back in his armchair, his cellphone pressed to his ear. He was watching his drink swirl in his glass as the phone rang. He was waiting for the answering machine connected to Gabriel's landline to pick up so he could leave his little brother a piece of his mind for upsetting Alfie.

He frowned in confusion as the line was picked up after two rings. This was unusual because Gabriel was never home still at this time in the morning. He started to drink but froze as soon as he heard the voice on the other end of the line.

"Shurley residence." His grip tightened on his glass as his twin's sing-song voice rang out mockingly over the speaker, "Lucifer speaking."

"Wha' the bloody hell are you doin' there?!" Balthazar snarled as he sat up straight, spine rigid.

"Balthazar! I haven't heard that drunken slur of yours in years, Brother!" Lucifer chirped playfully, making Balthazar sneer.

"Answer the blasted question, you bastard!" Balthazar snapped, stealing away his twin's playful tone.

"What am I doing here?" Lucifer's voice was a dangerous purr, "Little Gabriel invited me. We're playing a game." Balthazar's grip tightened, starting to fracture the glass as Lucifer continued.

"The same you and I played when we were fifteen. The one that sparked your pathetic little drinking problem all those years ago…" The fractures formed into cracks, "…The same one you ran away with little Alfie to protect him from."

"You bloody bastard…"

"Lovely hearing from you again, Brother!" The line clicked dead and the living room echoed with the sound of shattering glass, jagged shards slicing into Balthazar's palm as blood and alcohol splattered to the hardwood floor.

~*~Chapter End~*~


	10. Chapter 9

A/n: All mentioned movies are real and excellent (go watch them). *coughGabe'sFavoriteIsMyFavoritecough*

* * *

~*~Last Week – Late Tuesday Afternoon~*~

As the day drew on, one movie had turned into several. The genres had bounced around crazily from movie to movie. It started with a romantic comedy that you had to love no matter who you were, The Princess Bride, then it had switched drastically to comedic horror with Shaun of the Dead. Now they were watching a crime action/adventure movie called the Shadow.

Sam had never seen the film before and had been surprised that the storyline took place in the 30's. Sam had been secretly a bit apprehensive but had easily given in to seeing it because it turned out that the movie was one of Gabriel's favorites. Gabriel loved how despite the main character's terrible past, the protagonist both found love and strove to use his mystical mind powers to right wrongs.

Despite the slightly cheesy effects of the 90's filming, Sam found he was really enjoying the movie. Though, what he enjoyed more was how relaxed the movie made Gabriel. Both of them were stretched out on the couch with Gabriel between Sam and the back of the couch, just sort of happily curled against Sam's side.

Gabriel's head was sleepily resting on Sam's chest. Sam gently stroked his fingers through his friend's hair. Everything felt so right about them lying together like this, just enjoying each other's company. It reminded Sam of back in college, when he would just spend his weekends on the couch with Jessica. After her death, he had had a string of failed relationships and had actually been scared of starting anything with Gabriel but he just couldn't resist tempting fate.

It had broken his heart when he had seen the bruises. Sam was a defense attorney, he had seen all manners of horrid things in his cases. He knew month-old bruises when he saw them. The peppy prankster had easily been tricking them all into believing he was completely fine for at least a month. Sam just couldn't understand why and if Cas or Dean had a theory, they weren't telling him. So, Sam just did his part and happily took care of his baker.

Despite how wonderful the kiss after breakfast had been, Gabriel had been starting to scare Sam. The kiss had taken him by surprise and Sam had enjoyed it, Gabriel even seemed to have enjoyed it. It had been when he had felt Gabriel's hands on his belt that he had noticed things were wrong.

There had been no preamble to Gabriel's actions, he had been terrified and hesitant like he didn't want to actually do it. Sam had seen this behavior before in his practice and that scared him. It was a common reaction from someone who had been conditioned through months or even years of emotional and sexual abuse.

The thought disgusted him. How could someone crush a spirit as bright as Gabriel's with that kind of abuse? How could people live with knowing what they had done to others? That seemed to be a common inquiry in Sam's career yet he had never gotten a satisfying answer to it.

All Sam knew was that he had to go slow with whatever this thing was between them. He had to be careful to make sure that Gabriel actually wanted something before they did it. He couldn't risk doing more damage to his precious baker.

"ooh, Sammy, watch!" Gabriel chirped sleepily as his hand patted Sam's stomach excitedly, trying to get him to watch the movie, "This is the best part. It's where Lamont finally finds the strength to defeat Shiwan Khan!" The excitement in Gabriel's voice filled Sam with a thrill. He obediently turned his attention to the TV and watched the movie's final battle. It was just as brilliant as Gabriel seemed to think it was, showing a great growth in the protagonist's strength and confidence. Sam absentmindedly wondered if it was a coincidence that this leap in character development was Gabriel's favorite part.

~*~z~*~

Alfie yawned and stretched as trudged in the door of the apartment he shared with his brother. He was exhausted from working all day but at least they had let him go early. He had been a little frazzled today, thinking about how his brothers were and the manager must have noticed because he had sent him home to rest.

As he locked the door, he noticed the air smelled like food. This was a strange occurrence, Balthazar almost never cooked. Which actually sucked because he brother was a surprisingly great cook.

Shaking off his surprise, he headed for their dining room area. It was nice to actually see his sibling cook but the nearly empty whiskey bottle on the counter next to him scared Alfie. Balthazar almost never drank whiskey unless he was upset about something. To make matters worse, that bottle had been practically full this morning when Alfie had left for work.

"B-balt?" He called softly as he cautiously stepped closer. Over the years, Alfie had shortened his brother's name into several smaller nicknames depending on what emotion Alfie was currently feeling. This one only surfaced when Alfie was on the verge of terrified for his brother's mental state.

"Oh, you're 'ome. Didn't 'ere you come in." His brother responded immediately, sounding oddly clear. The older man turned from what he was doing and smiled kindly at his little sibling. Alfie's heart thumped fearfully at the slightly dead-looking glaze to his brother's usually sarcastic and playful eyes, "Have a seat. Dinner's almost done."

Alfie nodded and immediately did as he was told. He wasn't scared of his brother, Balthazar had been done anything to ever hurt him. No, he was more worried about what his brother would do to himself while in whatever state he was currently in. Balthazar was awkward and sarcastically playful most of the time but he did have bad phases when really drunk instead of just tipsy like he usually was.

"'ow was work?" Balthazar asked after a bit of silence, coming over and serving Alfie now that the food was done.

"Long and tiring. It was very busy toda-!" Alfie had started while Balthazar took a seat but cut off when he spotted the bloodied bandage on his brother's hand, "Balthazar, what happened your hand?!" The young man squeaked in horror, reaching for his brother's hand.

"Oh that. That's nothing to worry about." Balthazar appeased soothingly with a smile, pulling his hand out of reach before Alfie could touch him, "I just broke a glass earlier. Accidentally cut myself on the pieces." Alfie frowned, still staring at the bandage. It didn't sound like his brother was lying, just not telling the whole truth, but he knew a dismissal when he heard one.

"I talked with Castiel earlier." Balthazar lied easily, taking a bite of his dinner, "He apologizes for not calling you back. He says that he and Gabriel have been extremely stressed out lately, they just lost track of their calls." Alfie frowned deeper at the news, attention shifting from the problems of one sibling to those of his other siblings.

"Oh. W-well, that's understandable." He replied slowly, blinking as he started to eat.

"So, I was thinking." Balthazar's voice was mischievous but his eyes were still emotionally dead-looking, it was starting to scare Alfie again, "Why don't we move up our trip to this week?" the suggestion took Alfie by surprise.

"But Gabriel's birthday isn't until the end of the month!" Details were starting to over-ride Alfie's worries now. Balthazar always knew how to shift the younger man's spiraling thoughts, "That's also when I asked for time off."

"We'll go in like two days. You can tell your boss tomorrow." Balthazar urged gently, reaching out and bumping the fingers of his good hand against Alfie's fingers. It was a little gesture of comfort and encouragement that the two had developed over the years of Balthazar raising Alfie, "And you know how much those two dingbats adore seeing you. It always brightens their day, an' they could use a bit of that it sounds like. You have the rest of the week off from school for teacher conferences, right?"

"Uh, yeah. I don't have class until like Thursday next week." The logic of the idea started to settle into Alfie's mind as he ate. He looked at Balthazar and smiled brightly, "Alright, let's do it! I haven't seen them in forever!"

~*~z~*~

The movie had ended a small while ago, leaving Sam and Gabriel to doze lightly on the couch together. Their positions had changed slightly in slumber. Sam was stretched out on his back, Gabriel curled slightly on top of him. Sam's arms were wrapped securely around the smaller man, making him feel safe as he slept.

Sam was awoken by the soft jingle of his phone on the coffee table. He blinked groggily and looked down at the weight on his chest. He flushed brightly when he noticed it was Gabriel but didn't have the heart to wake him by moving him. So, instead, he continued to hug him with one arm while reaching for the phone with the other.

"Hello?" He asked sleepily as he answered it, eyes slipping closed as he laid his head back.

"Hello, Mr. Winchester!" A kind female voice on the other end of the line greeted, "This is Doctor Richardson from Kindred Spirits Veterinary Hospital. I've just called to tell you that your new puppy's shots and nutritional rework is all complete! Little Riot's all ready and waiting for you to come pick him up."

"O-oh, uhm, thank you, Doctor." Sam stammered, quickly waking fully, "I'll be right over to come get him."

"Alrighty. We'll be waiting." The line hung up and Sam just laid there, blinking at the ceiling. He had been so concerned about Gabriel that he had completely forgotten about the pup.

Riot was an Aussie puppy that Sam had found in the park on one of his runs. He had panicked at the state it was in and had rushed it to the vet. He didn't know how a person could pay for a puppy to be fixed just to dump it in the park and let it die of malnourishment. The little thing had been lucky Sam had found it when he did or it might not have made it.

"Gabe?" Sam gently nudged his friend, trying to wake him but not spook him, "Gabe, I need to get up."

"Where you goin'?" Gabriel asked sleepily as Sam's words finally registered with him. He woke slowly and sat up, not realizing he was sitting astride Sam's strong stomach until he found himself staring down at his friend. He flushed brightly at the position but couldn't seem to move off the kid.

"I forgot. I need to go run an errand real quick, Sweetheart." Sam told him softly, hand lovingly resting on the older man's hip, "I won't be gone more than a half hour, I promise. We can make dinner together when I get back. Sound good?" Gabriel's face grew hotter at Sam's loving touch but he nodded slowly. He found he really liked Sam's plan.

~*~z~*~

Sam hadn't been gone ten minutes before Gabriel snatched up his own phone off the coffee table. He cradled it, staring at it, as he sat on the middle cushion of the couch. He bit his lip and timidly opened his contacts. His thumb hovered over a contact for a full minute before he finally hit the call button.

"Hello?" He asked softly once the line picked up after a few rings. There was silence before he got a slow, surprised answer.

"Gabriel?" He smiled, tears filling his eyes as he heard his name. God, he missed that voice.

"Y-yeah, Kali, it's me."

"It has been so long!" Her accented voice purred through the speaker, "How are you, Lover?"

"I-I'm good. You?"

"Very well indeed. Baldur is out with the children, so I finally have a moment of peace." She chuckled softly and Gabriel found himself following along, "What did you wish to talk about, Lover?"

"K-kali, I met someone…" He flushed as she made a sound of delighted interest.

"Do tell, My Love."

"H-his name's Sam…" Gabriel couldn't stop himself from smiling as he confessed his soul to his secret confidant, "I-I think I'm in l-love, Kali."

~*~Chapter End~*~


	11. Chapter 10

A/n: Tuesday is a very long day for them but not sure that's a bad thing.

sorry about the wait. stuff came up.

Remember, if you liked something or have questions, please comment. They inspire me to keep writing. ^^

* * *

~*~Last Week – Early Tuesday Evening~*~

 _"And does he feel the same, Angel Song?"_

"I-I'm pretty sure." Gabriel replied softly, gently worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, "He seems sweet on me. B-but, what if he changes, Kali?"

 _"Do you believe that he will?"_ Kali hummed, ending with a click of her tongue.

"I-I don't know."

 _"How long have you known your Jaan, Angel Song?"_ She purred soothingly to him.

"Five years." Gabriel replied a bit shyly as he sank back into the cushions, "W-we work right next to each other. I-I see him every morning."

 _"Sounds delightful."_ Kali chuckled sweetly _, "How does he greet you each morn?"_ The question made Gabriel freeze and blink at the wall.

"H-he smiles…" He replied slowly as he thought back on every greeting he could remember, "Even when he's angry or sad, he always smiles and waves when he walks by."

 _"Lover, that level of soul sugar is hard to fake."_ Kali explained softly, a smile in her voice.

"Y-you think so?" Gabriel inquired softly, hope tinging his voice.

 _"Answer it on your own, My Love."_ Kali grew serious, _"How long did you know your Dark Star?"_ The question made Gabriel flinch, his knees coming up subconsciously to protect himself.

"A-a week." He could barely whisper the reply.

 _"How long before the smiles faded?"_

"T-two." Gabriel choked the single word out as he blinked back tears.

 _"How long before the bruises blossomed and he took what he wished?"_

"A m-month." Gabriel whimpered, hiding his face against his knees as his tears finally fell. He clenched his eyes shut against the memories.

 _"Lover?"_

"Y-yes, D-death Blossom?"

 _"Where does one week of falsehoods and a month of cruelty weight against five years of soul sugar?"_ His eyes snapped open at her tender question.

"I-it's nothing compared to five years." He replied slowly, hesitant understanding settling in.

 _"Precisely, Angel Song."_ She hummed softly over the speaker to him _, "It's time to let someone else in, Gabriel. It is so lonely here in your heart all by myself. Won't you let someone else in to share this beautiful place with me, My Love?"_

~*~z~*~

True to his word, Sam returned very close to half an hour. With a thin doped up puppy in one arm, he slowly unlocked the front door. He slipped inside and locked it behind him before heading for the living room.

He blinked, surprised to see Gabriel sitting up on the couch. He had expected his friend to have fallen back asleep, not be curled while on the phone. Sam was a little worried because he could see the tear tracks on his friend's face.

"O-okay, he's home. I'll talk to you later. Miss you, love you." The farewell was soft and full of love, something saved for a lover. Sam couldn't help the spike of jealousy that Gabriel had never used that tone with him but it was quickly engulfed by sadness and reality that they weren't dating so he wouldn't hear that tone. Gabriel could have at least told Sam that he was seeing someone so Sam could stop making a fool of himself.

"You finish your errand?" Gabriel called softly from the couch as he tried to shakily make himself presentable.

"Yup. Want to see what I picked up?" Sam asked softly, smiling besides the sadness now starting to pool on his heart. He walked over to the couch and sat beside his friend. He held the sleepy puppy up and it happily licked Gabriel's face.

The greeting made Gabriel squeak in surprise, eyes opening to see what had just happened. His eyes widened at the sight of the puppy, a smile tugging at his lips. He hesitantly reached out and gently scratched the tiny animal's ears, making the pup huff happily as it leaned into the attention.

"Y-you got a puppy?" He asked softly, mesmerized by the weak bundle of love.

"Yup. I found him in the park a few days ago, he's been at the vet ever since." Sam replied softly as he placed the puppy on Gabriel's lap. He was finding himself entranced by the look of happiness on his friend's face as he interacted with the tiny animal, "I just got the okay to go pick him up."

"He's sweet. Does he have a name?" Gabriel wrapped one arm around the skinny puppy while his free hand continued to scratch its ears. The puppy yapped happily and pawed at him.

"His name's Riot. I couldn't tell you why I named him that though." Sam chuckled softly as he lovingly ran his hand down its spine. Heat spiked through him as his fingers brushed against Gabriel's. He swallowed uneasily, it suddenly felt wrong to touch Gabriel now that he knew he belonged to someone else.

Sam withdrew his hand slowly so Gabriel wouldn't pick up on his hesitance. His mind was twisting unhappily as he watched the baker play with the puppy. The older man looked so happy despite appearing so tired.

Sam's couldn't help but wonder if it was Gabriel's lover that was the one abusing him. It made him sick that this very well could be true because Gabriel was conditioned enough to love whoever was abusing him. He was tired and beaten down enough to stay loyal to whoever was mistreating him.

"Oh, look at you, Riot. You're so tired." Gabriel cooed softly as he tenderly traced his finger along the puppy's muzzle as the tiny animal laid down on his lap. He lovingly petted it and looked up at Sam, "Think we should put him to bed?"

"His bed's by the back door. Why don't you go get him settled in while I make dinner?" Sam gave Gabriel a tight smile before standing. Gabriel reached for him but Sam easily moved out of range of his touch. Gabriel faltered for a second, lip quivering as he watched Sam go, before pulled his hand back to hug the puppy.

"But, I thought we were going to make dinner together. D-did I do something wrong, Riot?" He shakily asked the puppy as he picked it up and held it close, burying his nose in its fur. The fluffy animal mewled and sleepily turned its head, licking him. He smiled sadly and nuzzled it before getting up to put it to bed.

~*~z~*~

Sam sighed as he stared down at the vegetables he was chopping. He stopped for a moment and rested his hands on the counter top, head bowed. He was feeling a little lost right now. He didn't know what to do about Gabriel.

What was he supposed to do? If Gabriel really was being abused by a lover, he wouldn't leave just to be with Sam. So, should Sam try to steal him away and show him how he's supposed to be treated or just coax him out of the bad relationship so he can heal?

"S-sammy?" Sam didn't truly hear his name being called until he felt a hesitant hand on his back, "Sam, did I do something w-wrong?" He flinched slightly and sighed. He was seriously going to maim whoever had turned his confident little baker so insecure.

"No, Gabe, you did nothing wrong." Sam straightened up and turned towards his friend, looking him over slightly, "I think I've just made a mistake is all." Sam couldn't help himself. He reached out and gently cupped Gabriel's jaw with a hand, tenderly stroking a thumb over the baker's cheek.

"And I might be about to make an even bigger one." He confessed softly before suddenly leaning down and possessively claiming his friend's mouth in a hot kiss. Gabriel grunted in surprise but quickly succumbed to the kiss because no matter how possessive it got, Sam's force was never painful.

He gasped as the larger man abruptly picked him up and set him on a clean part of the counter. Gabriel felt himself moaning and clinging to the younger man as a hot tongue invaded his mouth. Despite the sturdy grip of large hands on his hips, he felt completely at ease in Sam's presence. It had been so long since he had been kissed with so much passion and care.

"Stay with me, Gabriel." Sam begged softly once he broke the kiss, leaving Gabriel panting. His hands tenderly trailed up the smaller man's sides, carefully cradling his bruised ribs, as he pressed his nose to Gabriel's throat, "I will never abuse you, I will never hurt you. Just please, let me be the one that loves you." He dragged hot kisses over Gabriel's skin, mixing them with loving nuzzles. His actions earned him pitiful mewls of pleasure as Gabriel's fingers tangled in his hair.

"O-only if I can l-love you in r-return." Gabriel whimpered softly, dipping his head to nuzzle Sam's shoulder.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Sam growled lovingly against Gabriel's skin before raising his chin and kissing the baker passionately. He refused to let his little angel fade away in the darkness of abuse. He'd make him shine again, no matter how long it took.

~*~Chapter End~*~


	12. Chapter 11

~*~Last Week – Tuesday Evening~*~

Sam smiled softly as he slowly kissed Gabriel. His fingers tenderly stroked through his friend's hair. His free arm gently pulled the smaller man closer. The counter making the pair the perfect height to kiss.

Sam sadly closed his eyes as the kiss broke. He rested his forehead against his partner's and nuzzled their noses together. He raised his free hand and lovingly stroked over the yellowing bruise around Gabriel's eye.

"Gabe, you're a good person and a wonderful brother." Sam whispered as he opened his eyes, locking gazes with Gabriel, "You deserve so much more than beatings and bruises." Tears shimmered in Gabriel's soft brown eyes as he looked away. His lip quivered slightly as his fingers shyly played over Sam's shirt, mesmerized by the feel of the glass buttons.

"T-they don't mean it. T-they're just frustrated is all, Sammy." Gabriel was careful not to use a gender, he couldn't give Sam any hints as to who was hurting him. He looked back at Sam, trying to get him to understand, "T-they still love me." Sam's eyes widened in horror and shook his head. His hands came up and gently cupped Gabriel's face, thumbs brushing over his cheeks soothingly.

"Babe, this is not love, this is abuse." He pressed a chaste kiss to his friend's lips, "Sweetheart, just tell me who they are." Gabriel sighed at this and turned his face away.

"I can't, Sam. I'm sorry."

"Gabe, they're hurting you. Why won't you tell me?" Sam asked desperately as he clung to Gabriel. His heart was aching, he felt like crying. He knew from his work that victims often protected their abuser but he had hoped that he'd be able to get through to Gabriel.

"Because you're a smart cookie with a good heart, Lover Boy." Gabriel's hand came up and lovingly stroked Sam's cheek, "I even give you a hint and you'll tell Cassie. I can't let you two do anything to hurt them."

"P-please, Gabe, I'm begging you." Sam swallowed down a sob as he wrapped his arms around Gabriel, hiding his face against the smaller man's throat.

"I'm sorry, Sam, I just can't." Gabriel sighed softly, fingers gently petting Sam's soft hair and down the back of his neck. His spirit dropped slightly as he felt Sam lovingly kiss his throat, he hated upsetting the kid.

"I'm not letting this go, not by a long shot." Sam growled softly as he raised his head and nuzzled Gabriel's cheek, "But, I will drop it for now if you tell me one thing." Gabriel couldn't tell if he was relieved or worried by Sam's words.

"W-what is it, Sam?" He replied weakly, scared of what would be asked of him. Sam stared him in the eye and cupped his cheek, gaze seeking truth.

"Gabriel, have they had sex with you, Sweetheart?" Sam asked determinedly, thumb brushing along Gabriel's cheek. He needed to make sure the abuser wasn't using sex to control Gabriel.

"What?" Gabriel blinked rapidly, not having expected that.

"Please, Gabe, just tell me. Have you had sex with them?" Sam urged desperately, free hand going to stroke Gabriel's flank.

Gabriel swallowed thickly, confused about the relevance of the question. The answer was easy, of course he had never had sex with Lucifer. The memory of his brother whispering in his ear while his brother's hand slid into his pants to mess around popped into Gabriel's head but he quickly dismissed it. That didn't count. That wasn't sex.

"N-no, Sammy, we haven't." Gabriel gave him a soft smile and kissed his tenderly. Sam sighed but accepted the kiss.

"Gabriel, promise me that you won't."

"Afraid I'm gonna fool around without you, Bucko?" Gabriel joked, a soft smile on his lips. His smile faltered when he didn't get a positive response from Sam.

"No, Sweetheart, I know that you're not a cheater." Sam's eyes slipped closed and he pressed his nose to Gabriel's ear, whispering, "I don't want you hurt is all. I won't stand for this person you're protecting to hurt you like that. That'll be the last straw." Gabriel swallowed and squirmed, he had never seen Sam act like this before. Was this what he was like for his clients?

"S-sammy, why're you talking like this?" Gabriel's fingers fidgeted in Sam's shirt without him realizing it.

"Because I love you, Gabe, and someone's hurting you." Sam kissed Gabriel shakily, "Seeing these bruises on your skin are killing me, Sweetheart. I just want to make it all go away but I can't yet, because you won't be straight with me." Gabriel wanted to make a "straight" joke but he couldn't muster up the effort. Instead, his lip quivered and a sob hiccupped in his throat. He wanted so badly to tell the truth, just to ease Sam's pain, but how could he break a promise made to his brother?

"I'm so sorry, Sammy." Gabriel whispered weakly, pulled his hands away from Sam but the larger man stopped him. Sam shook his head and held Gabriel's hands, pressing them to his own cheek.

"You have nothing to apologize for. We'll figure it out in the end." Sam smiled lovingly and lowered Gabriel's hands before moving forward and kissing the smaller man, "But for now, Gabe, let's just enjoy our evening together." Gabriel mewled hopefully as he desperately kissed back. He wanted to feel the kid's love, to hold him close. He wanted this evening with him, every evening with him.

~*~z~*~

Dinner had been pleasurable once Sam had coaxed Gabriel back into a good mood. He had tormented the smaller man with cuddles and kisses. Gabriel had clung to the affection, absorbing every little scrap of love from Sam in case he lost it in the morning.

After dinner had been a relaxing time of TV and caring for Riot. Sam loved to watch Gabriel play with the puppy. Gabriel had told Sam how he adored dogs and had wanted one for years but Cas was more of a cat person. Never wanting to upset a sibling, Gabriel had refused to get himself a dog because they made Cas nervous. So, the opportunity to play with a puppy at Sam's house felt Heaven sent.

But now that both dinner and puppy playtime were over, it was time for bed. Sam was nervous as he laid down next to Gabriel atop of the covers. He was hot and aroused as he looked his friend over. Gabriel was only wearing his boxers and one of Sam's shirts because he needed his clothes to stay clean for tomorrow. Still, seeing Gabriel like this made it hard to keep his hands off him.

Gabriel didn't seem to notice the issue. He just smiled softly at Sam and leaned in close, Sam happily meeting him in a soft kiss. Gabriel laid back, gently pulling Sam on top of him. The kiss grew gentle and languid, welcoming Sam into Gabriel's mouth.

Gabriel moaned softly as his hands lovingly trailed along Sam's chest through his shirt. He probably should feel jealous that the kid was nothing but muscles but he couldn't. All he could feel was awe that the kid had an office job and managed to stay in shape. He was so lucky to have this perfect young man to love him. He wanted to give the kid every part of him.

"Gabe, no, there's no need for that." Sam reassured him tenderly when Gabriel tried to remove his boxers. Gabriel stopped like he was told but gave Sam a confused look. Why stop? They were both aroused and ready.

"Sammy, don't you want me?" There was no joke in his voice, just confusion. Sam smiled sadly and kissed him passionately.

"Like you would not believe." Sam moved to kiss Gabriel's throat, "But I think we should take this slow. I don't want anything to screw this up somehow." This surprised Gabriel but it did make sense. He did not want to ruin this either.

"As you wish, my Samshine." Gabriel's flushed softly with pleasure heat. He moved closer and initiated another kiss. His mood spiked happily when Sam moaned as Gabriel took control of the kiss. His fingers began to play in Sam's hair and trail down the young man's strong neck. Sam squirmed happily as Gabriel moved to be on top, arms lovingly looping around Gabriel.

If Sam wanted to wait to make their first time special, then Gabriel would give him anything he wished to make him happy.

~*~Chapter End~*~


	13. Chapter 12

A/n: Word of warning, this chapter turned out really freakin' depressing (and possibly a tiny bit triggering?)! I gotta stop listening to Nightwish while writing for the boys. All I can say is that Gabriel is damaged in this story, just nowhere near as bad as in Daisy Chained so there is more hope here (despite the depression).

Lyrics from the song Nemo by Nightwish

* * *

~*~Last Week – Wednesday Morning~*~

 _This is me for forever  
One of the lost ones  
The one without a name  
Without an honest heart as compass_

Gabriel mewled softly in contentment when he groggily awoke the next morning. Not even opening his eyes yet, he smiled at the heated weight he felt against his back. He could feel Sam curled protectively around him. He was happy to stay like that forever.

Gabriel's eyes slowly blinked open, logic stealing away his happiness. He knew the truth, he could not stay here. He had no right to stay with Sam. The kid was too pure for his tainted flesh.

Kali had been wrong. Gabriel could not let this young man into his heart. He was bad for the kid's health.

Sighing, Gabriel carefully extracted himself from the kid's arms. He climbed out of bed and looked sadly down at Sam. He lovingly stroked his fingers through the kid's hair. He watched Sam smile and lean into the touch but the kid did not wake up.

Gabriel's heart sunk as he turned away and walked to the bedroom door. He grabbed his outfit down from where it hung on the back of the door. His fingers gently ran over where the stain had been on his favorite shirt. The stain that was now gone because Sam had painstakingly removed it.

 _This is me for forever  
One without a name  
These lines the last endeavor  
To find the missing lifeline_

Who was he that he deserved such effort and care from someone like Sam? He was nobody, nothing. Nothing but a coward that had run away from home like a child just because his big brothers fought too much.

He had been a nobody, because nobody cared. Nobody even looked for Gabriel Shurley, it was as if he didn't even have a name or a face when he had left. Did he even really have one now? His whole "happy baker" image was a fake. He hadn't been happy in years, not since Kali, maybe not even with Kali.

Paper people didn't get to be happy. That's what Jefferson had told him after their first week together. Paper people were just placeholders for something better. Jefferson had taught him that after ever slap.

Gabriel grimaced and closed his eyes against the memories. He clung to his cleaned clothes, breathing in the scent of Sam's laundry soap. Memories of soft touches and warm kisses from the night before flooded his mind, bringing tears to his eyes.

When he had been rescued from Jefferson by Lucifer, he had become a baker as a last-ditch effort to reach happiness. He loved sweets, had always loved to bake for Cassie before running away. He had tried so hard, struggled so much through the PTSD and broken fingers from Jefferson's abuse.

It was while he had been in baking school that he had met Kali in a tiny coffee shop. He had fallen in love with her almost instantly. He had had to work hard to gain her approval, because she was so much more than him.

He had thought that she was what would keep his head above water. But, he had been wrong. She had only been a life preserver in the sea of darkness. He had clung to her until she had to leave but the vicious riptides still kept grabbing at him, threatening to drag him under. Because he was still lost at sea.

 _Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything_

He just wanted the pain in his body and soul to ease. He wanted life to feel like living again. But it hadn't felt like that in a long time. Not since before he had run away from home over two decades ago.

Gabriel sniffled and rubbed at his eyes. He felt like sobbing but he killed the sobs in his throat. Nobody cries over nothing, so why cry over his wasted youth?

Sometimes he wished he could turn back time. Wished he could stop himself from running away. To take it all back before he became one with the nothing. Just so that he could dream about the future. But those dreams died that night.

He smiled sadly as he stroked over the clothes. They were soft and cared for, something they had not felt like in a long time. Sam had been so good to his favorite ratty red shirt; the kid was a treasure.

Tears dripped down Gabriel's cheeks, splattering onto the red material. His lip quivered as he tried to hold his pain in but his heart hurt too much. It ached with love that it was not allowed to have, not pure enough to feel.

The darkness felt like it was stealing it away from him. He would do anything for just one night, one perfect night with Sam. He'd sell himself again if Sam would just take all of what little he had left to give.

God, he was so tired…

 _My flower, withered between  
The pages two and three  
The once and forever bloom gone with my sins_

If life was a novel that told your story then he had nothing but ashes smeared between the pages of his book. All his stories were nothing but burned petals from a life plant long wasted. Just once he wished he could be something in his life that washed all the failure away.

 _Walk the dark path  
Sleep with angels  
Call the past for help  
Touch me with your love  
And reveal to me my true name_

Gabriel shakily rested the clothes on the foot of the bed. He swallowed thickly as hesitantly made his way back to Sam. He sat on the edge of the bed beside his sleeping angel.

He chuckled weakly, Sam called him his angel. What a ridiculous notion. Angels were sweet and pure, like Sam. They weren't trashy whores that masqueraded as bakers like Gabriel.

He sniffled and snuggled against Sam's side. He felt his strong breaths and felt peace soothing at his soul as he laid with the kid. Sam was so perfect, such a joy in so many lives. Gabriel could not taint that pureness with his filth.

The urge to call Kali again and beg her to tell him what to do was so great. But, he could not do that. Because she was love, like Sam. She would try to tell him what would be best for him, not what would be best for Sam.

Gabriel longed to be held by Sam again, to share another kiss with him. But, he couldn't do that. He had to end this. Maybe waking up alone would be the best thing for the kid.

Gabriel leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Sam's forehead before getting up and walking away. He missed seeing a sleeping Sam happily snuggle against the pillow Gabriel had used the last two nights. The kid lovingly murmured the baker's name in his dreams.

 _Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything  
Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name forevermore_

Gabriel gathered up his clothes again and headed into the bathroom. He hung his outfit on the towel rack before heading to the shower. He hesitantly turned on the water before looking down at his clothes.

Tears shimmered in his eyes, he was still wearing Sam's shirt. He hugged himself and pressed his nose down against the collar. He breathed in the younger man's calming scent. Oh how he longed to be the one to love him, to make love to him, and have love be made to by him.

But his own darkness smothered all trails of hope that lead towards that path. He had promised that he would let Sam fool around with him. But that just meant that Gabriel would have his work cut out for him because he would need to find Sam a date that would draw all of his love away from Gabriel.

Gabriel shuddered in disgust at the idea. He hated it, hated himself for thinking it, hated himself for not being good enough. Sam could do better.

Gabriel tiredly stripped out of his clothing, loathe to leave behind Sam's shirt but he had to. He shook his head angrily and stepped into the shower. He hatefully began to wash his hair and scrub the invisible filth from his worthless skin.

The treatment was almost violent. He only stilled when his hands came to his hips. He blinked down at himself, at the name tattooed on his pelvis: Nemo.

He frowned deeply, fingers of his right hand timidly traced over the word. He felt sick as he touched the self-inflicted scars that sliced through the hated word. So many cuts, over twenty. Most people wouldn't know what it meant but he did, it was why he had picked it when Jefferson had gotten him tattooed.

Nemo meant Nobody. He had felt that it was fitting at the time. Then every year after, he still despised how it still fit! It was why he could never get it removed.

 _Nemo sailing home  
Nemo letting go_

Gabriel pulled his hand away from it and closed his eyes. He had more important matters to attend to. He was not allowed to dwell on stupidity.

He sighed and quickly finished his shower. He shut it off and stepped out, quickly drying himself off. He felt distant, off, as he got dressed. He refused to dwell as he cleaned up his mess.

He wandered back into the main part of the house. He gathered up his stuff and set to work caring for Riot so Sam would not need to.

He smiled sadly as the puppy happily greeted him. He lifted it up and nuzzled it lovingly before feeding and caring for the poor thing. Why was he so attracted to innocence he would only ruin?

He sadly kissed the puppy's nose and it licked him in return before he put it back in its bed. Riot whined sadly at Gabriel's unhappiness but was too weak to follow after him when he walked to the kitchen. Gabriel desperately made himself avoid looking back at Riot while going about making breakfast for Sam.

He finished quickly and kept it covered to stay warm. He swallowed down the sobs threatening to strangle him as he wrote a note to Sam. He felt ill as he left it on the counter before heading out the front down.

 _Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name forevermore_

 _Name for evermore_

-Sam,

I made you breakfast and took care of Riot. So, no need to worry. I love you, Sweetheart.

See you on your way to work!

~Love, Gabriel—

The last sentence was a lie, just like him. He had no plans of going to the bakery today. He was going home.

~*~Chapter End~*~


	14. Chapter 13

A/n: Tired today so the update's small. Was up all night helping my sister with her homework.

Word of warning: this chapter depicts the basics of Gabriel and Lucifer's relationship, it's not pretty. _Potentially triggery domestic and vaguely sexual abuse will be in italics._

Two painful chapters in a row, I'm sorry. It'll be happier next chapter.

* * *

~*~Last Week – Wednesday Morning~*~

Sam hummed softly as he started to wake. Despite the troubles last night with Gabriel, they had both fallen asleep happily in each other's arms. Being curled around the man he loved had had a wonderful effect on Sam's sleep. His dreams had been filled with doing things to Gabriel that were currently far out of the question in the real world.

The peaceful sleep had Sam feeling good as he slowly awoke. He felt refreshed and happy as he regained consciousness but something felt wrong. Something was missing as he became aware of his surroundings. The lack of a warm body cuddled against his chest was a major cause for alarm.

"Gabriel?" Sam called groggily as he looked about. He frowned, feeling how the spot beside him was cold. His baker had been gone for some time now.

Sam quickly sat up and yawned as he rubbed his eyes. It was as his hand was lowering did he see that Gabriel's clothes were gone from the door. Sam's heart sunk and a strange cold started to settle in.

He quickly yanked the covers off and climbed out of bed to search the house. He was getting anxious and worried as he searched each room for his emotionally damaged boyfriend. He was on the verge of panicking when he stumbled upon the note.

He stopped and shakily picked it up. The light tone and thoughtfulness helped him to relax. His heart fluttered with love as he read what Gabriel had done for him. His thoughts on the man's sweetness completely made him oblivious to the warning bells ringing in the back of his head about the whole situation.

A yap from Riot drew his attention further from the internal alarms. He rushed over to his puppy and happily greeted it. He lifted the thin bundle of love and nuzzled him, kissing the pup's forehead. Riot yipped happily and nuzzled Sam back. The puppy looked around for its other owner but didn't see him, which made the pup's ears droop.

"We need to fatten you up. Let's go have some of that nice breakfast Gabe made." Sam whispered lovingly, trying to cheer his sick puppy up as he walked towards the kitchen while carrying it.

~*~z~*~

Gabriel didn't know why it had taken him so long to get home. Maybe he had been avoiding it subconsciously. Because maybe he didn't actually want to be home. He wanted to be rolling around in bed with Sam or helping to take care of Riot.

He sighed and got a better grip on his bag of take out as he unlocked the front door. He tiredly moved it open. Why did he feel so exhausted after having his best night of sleep in years?

He looked up as the door opened and flinched violently at the sight of an unimpressed Lucifer leaning against the wall of the hallway. He swallowed thickly and submissively stared at the floor while stepping inside and closing the door behind him. He held out the breakfast as a peace offering.

"And where did you scamper off to the past two nights, Brother Dearest?" Lucifer asked quietly as he took the bag with false tenderness. He gently placed it on the hardwood floor as he watched his little brother.

"Sorry, some things came up." Gabriel mumbled weakly at he stared at Lucifer's boots. Who wore boots inside when they were on house arrest?

 _He was startled out of his curious thoughts by Lucifer grabbing his jaw with a painful grip and using his superior size to slam Gabriel back against the door, sending an agonizing jolt through Gabiriel's ribs_ _The younger man's head was forced up to stare at his furious brother._

 _"Look at me when I talk to you, Brother." Lucifer's hand stroked down Gabriel's jaw to close around his throat tightly, leaving only enough room for his sibling to barely drag in ragged gasps. He leaned in and sniffed, drawing back and sneering in disgust. He released Gabriel's throat only to slap him hard across the face, making the younger man whimper and draw back._

 _"Seriously, Gabriel, drinking before ten in the morning?! I taught you better than that, you frosting-sucking whore!" There was a second slap, harder than the first. Gabriel shakily held his face, eyes tearing up more from the insult than the physical pain._

 _"S-sorry, L-luci." He whispered, flinching again when Lucifer grabbed him by the hair. His tears fell when his brother leaned in close, heart thumping with affection when Lucifer gently kissed the tears away._

 _"Oh, Baby Brother, you know I'm only trying to make you better than the dirty little slut that monster turned you into, right?" Lucifer cooed in Gabriel's ear as he lovingly stroked the baker's dark golden hair, making Gabriel nod weakly, "Can't have that big handsome boyfriend of yours know that your mouth's filthier than a street whore's. Can we?" Gabriel shook his head, starting to cry more as he continued to hold his stinging cheek. Lucifer kissed his forehead and pressed his hands to Gabriel's chest._

 _"No, we can't. Because you're almost fifty, Baby Brother, and starting to lose your angelic looks." Lucifer lied smoothly as his hands stroked down his brother's front until he reached Gabriel's belt, "He's your last shot because you're aging out and you're too well known on the streets. You couldn't pay a soul to finally pop that useless little cherry of yours."_

 _Gabriel's heart ached as he believed his brother's words as truth. His shoulders drooped and he stilled, not even fighting back as his jeans were undone by his brother. He just rested his head back against the door and stared up at the ceiling as his pants and boxers were lowered to pool around his ankles._

 _"Still my little Nemo, huh?" Lucifer murmured lovingly as he knelt down and pressed a kiss to his brother's tattoo while rubbing the younger man's hips soothingly. He bit a bleeding bruise into Gabriel's hip while grabbing a knife out of the back of his own pants._

 _He kissed the bruise and spread Gabriel's legs, slicing the knife into his brother's soft inner thighs where the cuts and scars would be hidden by the younger man's boxers. It was a punishment he had devised when he was young to torment his siblings. But Balthazar had gotten wise to the truth, he wasn't as dense as a sack of bricks like Gabriel was._

 _Gabriel's nails dug into the door as he gritted his teeth against the slices. He felt sick for the first time ever being exposed like this to his brother. He swallowed down a sob, his heart dying a little, because he felt like he was betraying Sam and he didn't understand why._

~*~z~*~

Sam was panicking as he paced his office staring down at his phone. He had passed by the bakery on the way to work and it hadn't been open all day. He had tried to call Gabriel three times but his phone was off. So, Sam did what he always did when he freaked out.

"Winchester." Dean's voice clipped through the phone speaker, immediately taking the edge off his nerves.

"Dean, has Cas heard from Gabriel today?"

"Let me check but I thought he was with you." Sam was about to reply but Dean answered too quickly, "Cas says he hasn't talked to him all day. He said check the house. wait, scratch that, we'll ch-!"

"No, I got it! Thanks, Dean." Sam hung up on his brother before he could be stopped. He grabbed his coat and stormed out of his office, telling his secretary he might be back later. He had a boyfriend to fetch.

~*~Chapter End~*~


	15. Chapter 14

A/n: I am soooo sorry about this being so late, and being crappily short.

I've been really depressed (two funerals and a crappy disease for my mother in the past 40 days or so). I am slowly starting to writing again. Please be patient.

As always, comments are EXTREMELY encouraging and inspire me to write.

* * *

~*~Wednesday Noon~*~

Sam was panicking as he drove to the Shurleys' home. He quickly parked in front and climbed out. He barely remembered to lock up before he rushed to the front door.

He quickly rang the doorbell, having to do so a few times before he finally heard movement from inside. It felt like he had been standing there for an eternity before someone actually opened the door. A natural dislike rose up within him when it was Lucifer that answered the door.

"Oh! Hello there. Sam, right?" The low purr of the older man's voice made Sam's skin crawl. His stomach turned as Lucifer's gaze slowly dragged over him. Sam was hit by the uncharacteristic urge to punch the other man in the face.

"Yeah. And I'm here to see Gabriel." Sam replied firmly. He surprised himself when he straightened up and squared his shoulders as he stared Lucifer down.

"Of course." The older man said smoothly, moving aside so Sam could enter, "Perhaps you can talk some sense into my silly little brother."

"Why? What did he do?" Sam asked as he stepped in around Lucifer. The longer he was around the man, the more uneasy he felt. There was something unsettling and sickening in the older man's concerned tone. Sam had never met anyone who had set off warning bells so loud in his head before. He just wanted to grab Gabriel and get the hell out of there.

"He went out drinking this morning." Lucifer replied softly in a sad and disappointed tone. He shrugged and shook his head, "Got himself hurt, poor dear." Lucifer's words made Sam freeze in fear. He turned from the hall to look back at Lucifer as the older man headed back to the living room.

Sam didn't need more of an invitation. He had only been in the Shurley's home a few times but he knew where Gabriel's room was. He quickly made his way to it and swallowed in fear when he saw his boyfriend curled up on the bed asleep.

Sam quickly rushed to the bed and climbed atop of it, resting one knee on it as he leaned over Gabriel. His presence made the smaller man mewl in discomfort but not wake from his nap. Sam fearfully began to check him over for new damage but didn't think to check between this boyfriend's legs.

"Gabe, Sweetie, I need you to wake up." He urged gently, tenderly stroking Gabriel's hair. The baker simply whimpered, making Sam frown as Gabriel curled up more.

"Please, Honey, wake up for me. It's Sam, Sweetheart." The verbalization of Sam's name seemed to be what was required. With a soft whimper of pain, golden eyes started to open. They were glazed with sleep and pain. The sight made Sam's heart ache.

"S-sam?" The groggy question made Sam bite his lip in concern.

"Yeah, Baby, it's me." He replied softly as he moved to lay behind Gabriel, slightly leaning over the smaller man. He kissed his love's hair gently before stroking it tenderly, "Can you wake up for me, Angel?"

Gabriel nodded sleepily, slowly rubbing his eyes. He shifted and whimpered in pain as his jeans brushed against his cut inner thighs. He gritted his teeth slightly and rolled onto his back. He flushed softly as he stared up at the younger man leaning over him.

"H-hey, Sam." He greeted his boyfriend shyly. He swallowed thickly, enjoying being trapped under the larger man. His heart fluttered softly as Sam smiled tenderly while stroking his hair softly.

"Hi, Baby." Sam dipped his head and kissed the smaller man, "I woke up and you weren't there. I got worried you left me, Beautiful. I felt a little better when I found your note. I came to take you to lunch."

Gabriel flushed brighter and smiled tiredly, looking away shyly. He squirmed a little bit, feeling happy. He had never dated anyone that always came to pick him up to take him out. He had never let Kali and the rest of his relationships had been too abusive.

"So, what do you say, Gabe?" Sam kissed sweetly at Gabriel's mouth, getting a shy kiss in return, "Will you come to lunch with me?"

Gabriel's eye fluttered closed and he moaned softly into the kiss as Sam added a bit more pressure yet still kept it tender. The baker opened his mouth slightly, licking at his boyfriend's lips in invitation. He shivered in pleasure as Sam took the invitation and gently deepened the kiss. There was something oddly comforting in knowing that it was Sam of all people invading his mouth.

"I would love to go to lunch with you, Sammy." He panted softly once the kiss broke. His eyes widened and he gasped in pleasure as Sam dipped his head to press sweet kisses to Gabriel's throat. The smaller man started to moan softly as Sam's hot mouth dragged over his skin, nipping at the sensitive skin hidden under Gabriel's shirt collar.

"Maybe I should just take you back to my place and make you lunch. How does that sound, Babe?" Sam asked softly as he rested his forehead against Gabriel's. He smiled soothingly as he cupped his love's face, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

"Y-you would do that for m-me?" Gabriel asked softly in awe. He was used to doing all the cooking, cleaning, and general homemaker stuff. It made him feel funny to be the one taken care of. It made him feel warm and fuzzy for lack of a better description. He had to admit that he quite liked it.

"Of course I would, Beautiful." Sam murmured softly in reply, dragging his lips across Gabriel's. The baker moaned meekly, timidly mouthing at the sweet kisses. His arms came up shakily and looped around Sam's neck lovingly. Sam groaned in pleased response as his arms wrapped around the baker's tiny body.

"God, I missed you this morning, Gabe." Sam whispered softly as he broke the kiss and dragged his lips across his love's throat. He moaned softly against the hot skin. He murmured words of love as he licked and gently suckedon his boyfriend's Adam's apple. The teasing mouth play had Gabriel squirming under him needily. Sam had to clench his eyes shut. He wanted nothing more than to rip his love's clothes off and make sweet love to him.

"Sorry. Missed you too, Kiddo." Gabriel moaned low in pleasure. His hands shakily grabbed at Sam's shirt, pulling him down closer. The smaller man's breath shuddered as he felt Sam's tongue against his skin. And, for the first time in so long, he desperately wanted to give his body to someone else.

Sam felt his resolve starting to melt as he felt his boyfriend needily press up against him. His eyes slipped shut as he breathed in his lover's warm scent. His hands tenderly slipped under Gabriel's shirt, dragging loving fingers over the baker's skin. Sweet kisses just under the collar had the older man sighing in pleasure.

Trembling hands timidly stroked over Sam's strong shoulders. Gabriel's knees came up to frame Sam's hips invitingly. The need could be felt coming off both men. And this is what brought clarity to Sam's mind.

With a sigh and a drag of lips over Gabriel's throat, the younger man pulled back. His own dazed gaze met Gabriel's as he cupped the baker's jaw lovingly. He gave the older man an apologetic look. The silent gaze was sorry but loving, "Not yet, Baby. I don't want to rush this. You're worth more than that, Angel."

A soft flush dusted Gabriel's cheeks as he smiled shyly, looking away. His heart fluttered happily as he took a shaky breath. He felt so confused yet so happy. He was a little hurt that Sam wouldn't take him here and now yet felt loved when he was told that it was so they wouldn't ruin what they had when Sam was obviously interested.

Sam sat back on his ankles and tenderly lifted his love into his arms. Gabriel gasped softly and clung to him, smiling as Sam tenderly kissed him. The smaller man moaned softly, timidly kissing back.

"Let's go home, Sweetheart." Sam whispered lovingly as he nuzzled Gabriel, he was answered with a nod. He needed to get his precious baker back to his home to check him over properly for damage. Gabriel was a delicate creature right now and Sam had to be extremely careful with his care. He couldn't afford to chase off the man that had stolen his heart entirely.

~*~Chapter End~*~


	16. Chapter 15

A/n: Sorry this is so late. Things are getting brighter in my life. I am still struggling to write but I am getting there. Thank you all for all your love and encouragement.

* * *

~*~Wednesday Afternoon~*~

Gabriel smiled shyly as Sam gently lowered him onto Sam's large bed. He flushed hot, he felt really small in comparison to both the mattress and Sam. He swallowed thickly, heart fluttering as Sam slowly crawled over him. The baker's legs spread submissively to his superior boyfriend, trembling slightly.

Sam smiled tenderly down at him. His hand went to lovingly massage Gabriel's hip. He gently trailed his hand from Gabriel's hip down his thigh. He looked Gabriel lovingly in the eye and gingerly closed Gabriel's legs.

Sam didn't draw attention to what Gabriel had just done. Instead he lowered himself over the smaller man and kissed him tenderly. They both moaned softly as their hot lips slowly dragged across each other's. Sam could feel his lover melt against him.

Lunch had been shared, Riot had been cared for, and now it was their alone time once more. Sam refused to let the baker out of his sight for long. He just wanted to cradle and pleasure him.

Gabriel moaned happily into the kiss, eyes slipping closed. His trembling hand started to push Sam's shirt up but Sam subtly pushed it back down. He knew that Gabriel was not yet ready for that level of intimacy.

Gabriel mewled wantonly as Sam's mouth went to his throat. The younger man sucked hot kisses into Gabriel's soft skin. Sam tenderly worried it with his teeth until it reddened then pulling away before it left a bruise.

"S-sammy, please." Gabriel whimpered and begged softly. The sound was weak and needy. His voice soft and alluring.

Sam swallowed thickly. He was losing his resolve. He wanted to make his boyfriend happy. Could he really do this with someone that wasn't ready?

"Baby, aren't you a little tired to fool around?" He asked tenderly, stroking Gabriel's cheek. The smaller man looked exhausted and worn from never enough sleep recently. Still, Sam gazed into Gabriel's eyes lovingly. The look of need he found there was too much to bear. His precious love needed some symbol that he was giving as much as he was getting from Sam.

Sam sighed and swallowed tightly. How could he deny his precious boyfriend anything? He was probably going to hell for this but he would indulge his love, "Okay, Sweetie, but nothing too intense. I had a long morning at the office and I'm pretty spent"

That was a lie. He had done nothing but worry all morning. He just didn't want Gabriel to expect full-on sex.

"Love you, Samshine." Gabriel murmured softly, gently wrapping his arms around Sam's neck and pulling him down into a kiss.

"Love you too, Gabe." Sam moaned softly as his mouth met his boyfriend's. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Sam laughed softly because Gabriel tasted as sweet as the treats he baked. This just made him question how a person could hurt someone so precious.

Gabriel whimpered softly under the larger male. He was confused by his boyfriend. People stronger than Gabriel always tried to take what wasn't offered but now that he was offering, his Sammy refused to take and instead only gave. Could Sam see how damaged and filthy he was?

"Anyone ever tell you that you taste like sugar, Gabe?" Sam whispered playfully as he tenderly sucked on Gabriel's throat. His large hands unbuttoned the baker's over shirt, easing it off his shoulders. He then guided Gabriel's hands to Sam's own shirt, urging his boyfriend to return the favor.

Gabriel mewled softly, kissing at Sam's ear while timidly beginning to undo the younger man's shirt. His damaged confidence slowly grew with each button. He had never been given the privilege of undressing his male partners before Sam. It felt nice to be equal in this.

"You smell great, Gabe." Sam murmured tenderly as his kissed under Gabriel's jaw. He slowly pushed up Gabriel's undershirt. He lovingly skimmed his fingers over his boyfriend's skin. He kept his touch light and tender.

"Thanks, Sammy. You're pretty intoxicating yourself." Gabriel smiled softly as he exposed more of his neck to Sam. His hands lovingly went to tangle in Sam's hair. They only separated long enough for Sam to slip off Gabriel's shirt, Sam's quickly followed.

Gabriel's widened as he looked Sam over. He swallowed thickly at the sight, gaze filled with want and a strange wave of self-depreciation. Lucifer's words came back to him how Gabriel was losing his angelic looks. His brother was right. Gabriel was only getting older. What did someone like Sam want with someone like him?

"You okay, beautiful?" Sam asked tenderly as he stroked his hand over Gabriel's belly and then down his flank. His soft voice startled Gabriel out of his drifting thoughts.

"W-wha? Oh, uhm, yeah. Was just looking?" Gabriel whispered softly as he looked up again to catch Sam's gaze. His breathing stuttered as he lost himself in his boyfriend's lovely eyes.

"You find anything you like?" Sam dipped his head and kissed his boyfriend tenderly, "Because I sure did."

"Y-you did?" Gabriel gasped against Sam's mouth as the younger man's hand cradled Gabriel's bruised ribs gently. His mind felt dazed and happy. He never wanted to lose this moment.

"Saw so much I liked, Angel. You're beautiful. Perfect." The truth echoing in Sam's tone brought tears to Gabriel's eyes.

They clung to Gabriel's lashes as his trembling hands clung to Sam's strong shoulders. He surprised himself as his body completely relaxed as he felt Sam beginning to undo his belt. He felt completely safe for the first time as his boyfriend slowly pushed his jeans down.

Suddenly, all the contentment melted away as Sam froze above him. Gabriel's eyes fluttered open, looking at his boyfriend. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but Sam spoke first.

"Gabriel, what is this?" Sam asked softly in worry as he spread Gabriel's legs gently. He gingerly pushed aside the material of Gabriel's red boxers to expose the bare cuts on his inner thighs. Sam's heart ached at the sight of the cuts resting amongst the healed scars of older cuts.

Panic started to rise in Gabriel's chest as his stared in horror at Sam. The look of hurt on the younger man's face was killing him. What could Gabriel say? He could not speak the truth.

"Did you do this, Gabriel?" Sam asked slowly, voice serious. Gabriel latched onto the out. He timidly nodded, lying his head back to stare at the ceiling rather than at Sam. His pooling tears dripped down his cheeks as Sam climbed off the bed. Gabriel knew then that it was the end. He had disappointed his love once more. He could only lie there in despair and wait to be thrown out.

He was proved wrong five minutes later as Sam walked back to the bed. The younger man kissed Gabriel's tears away tenderly before sitting back between his legs. Gabriel was shaken but forced himself to sit up slightly and look at Sam.

His eyes widened in shock as he watched his boyfriend open a first aid kit. His heart fluttered with love and he hissed in pain as the cuts from Lucifer's knife were tenderly cleaned. He could only sit there, stunned, as Sam set the bandages in place.

"Never again, Gabriel." Sam whispered as he rested his cheek against Gabriel's inner thigh. He sighed sorrowfully as he pressed a gentle kiss to the bandage, "Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, Sam, I u-understand."

…

"I l-love you, S-sam."

"I love you so much more, Gabriel."

~*~Chapter End~*~


	17. Chapter 16

A/n: bridge chapter, sorry

* * *

~*~Wednesday Night~*~

Sam, clad comfortably in plaid cotton pajamas, lay asleep in his bed. He was curled protectively around his boyfriend. His arm was wrapped around Gabriel's waist, keeping him securely against Sam's body.

Gabriel was dozing in and out of sleep. His cuts were bandaged. He was wearing nothing but his boxers and one of Sam's soft t-shirts. His system was filled comfortably with pain meds as he leaned into the massive body lying curled around him.

Under the covers, their ankles lay tangled together sweetly. Their slumber is peaceful and filled with love. But, it had been hard earned.

Cowering spirit had hidden from love's touch as Gabriel had scooted away from Sam after the wounds had been cleaned. Sam, gentle as ever, had crawled across the bed to his frightened love. It took several minutes but he finally got his cowering boyfriend to relax. He had scooped him into his arms, kissing him tenderly. Soon, Gabriel calmed but once he did, he had clung desperately to Sam.

From there, Sam had stroked and soothed his boyfriend. Their evening had taken a strange but nice turn when the two had snuggled together in bed. Sam had pulled out a book of fairytales to read. The two discovered that Gabriel loved to be held and read to. Sam was only too happy to indulge his boyfriend.

This was how they had come to being curled together in sleep. Rest found them both and peace settled in Sam's home.

~*~z~*~

Balthazar took a slow sip of his drink as he leaned against the frame of the bedroom door. He frowned softly as he watched his sibling pack. The younger man looked so happy and it made Balthazar feel a bit cold inside.

He had worked so hard to keep Alfie safe from Lucifer. To know that he had saved Alfie but not Gabriel felt a knife in his heart. He felt like a failure. He was supposed to protect his little siblings from monsters that lived under the beds, but had completely forgotten about the monster than lived down the hall.

He had saved Alfie but at the cost of Gabriel.

"You all packed for tomorrow, Smandrie?" Balthazar asked softly, forcing a weak smile. It was tired but convincing enough. His question earned him Alfie's attention and a bright smile.

"Baltha, what do you think?!" The younger man asked in reply as he held up a beautiful and ancient-looking rosewood music box. He opened the lid and an old lullaby from their childhood played. On the inside of the lid was a beautiful photo of Alfie, Castiel, Balthazar, and a very happy Gabriel. It had been taken a few years back on a family vacation, "Think Gabe'll like it?"

"I think 'e'll love it." Balthazar replied gently, walking over to his brother and sitting on the bed beside him. He watched his little brother gingerly wrap the music box in soft cloth and hide it away in one of the suitcases of safe air travel. The sight was sweet and it hurt to know that Gabriel's reaction to the gift would be fractured given his current state. He hoped that this did not upset poor Samandriel.

"Alrighty. I'm packed now." Alfie smiled and patted his hands on his bag. He looked up at Balthazar, excitement in his eyes. They hadn't seen their brothers in some time and the excitement refused to stop bubbling up.

"Brilliant. Now, off to bed, little 'un." Balthazar gently nudged Alfie's hip with his foot. This got him a slight pout in return. Though, it only made him laugh softly and shake his head as he took another sip of his drink, "C'mon, now. Get some sleep. We got an early flight tomorrow. Don' want to miss it."

Alfie sighed tiredly and yawned slightly, rubbing his eyes. He nodded slowly and nodded at his brother, "Yeah. I guess you're right, Balthy. I am pretty tired. Night, Baltha." Alfie got to his feet and stretched. He leaned down, hugging his brother, before moving to climb into bed.

"Sweet dreams, lad." Balthazar smiled tightly as he took his drink and headed to his own room. He flicked off the lights as he exited his brother's bedroom. He went to his own and closed the door. He moved to his bed and sat on the edge. He downed the rest of his drink before placing the glass on the nightstand and covering his face with his hands.

~*~z~*~

Dean groaned tiredly as he slumped against the counter of Benny's diner. He was murmuring in frustration at everything that was going on. He was seriously worried about both Gabe and Sam. If something worse were to happen to Gabriel, Sam would become a wreck. This truth scared Dean.

Benny leaned against the serving side of the counter. His gaze drifted from Dean over to Cas, who was sitting beside the youngest member of the trio. Cas grunted tiredly to the cook and sighed.

Cas opened his mouth to as their friend for more coffee but was interrupted by a phone call from an unknown number. He motioned with his head for Benny to fill up Dean's cup while Cas stood to answer his phone. He hit the connection button and put the phone to his ear.

"Detective Shurley." He answered tiredly as he heard Dean begin to bitch to Benny.

" _Castiel, it's Michael_." The sound of his brother's smooth confident voice made Cas' heart skip a beat in surprise.

"Hello, Michael. It is good to hear from you."

" _You as well. But, I do not have time for chatting, Castiel. I am out of the country on business. I need you to explain the situation with our siblings_."

"It is Lucifer."

" _What about him?"_

"He is living in our home. He is beating Gabriel." Cas hissed in disgust as he began to pace.

"…" The silence on the other end was deafening for a moment before Michael spoke once more, " _Are you sure, Castiel?"_ The question made Cas' eye twitch vaguely. He was beginning to remember why he never spoke to his eldest brother.

"Yes." Cas replied tightly through gritted teeth, "I confronted Lucifer about it. He gloated, coming as close to confessing without incriminating himself."

" _This complicates matters. Has Gabriel told you the extent of the abuse_?"

"No. Gabriel refuses to talk about it. He will not turn on Lucifer, not even to save himself." As Cas said this, he heard a frustrated sigh come from his sibling.

" _I will speak with Gabriel. For now, keep them apart. I will return home in a few days and correct this._ "

Cas let out a relieved sigh, "Thank you, Michael."

With a few clipped goodbyes, both brothers hung up. Cas wanted to feel better, yet somehow still felt ill at ease. How on earth was he going to keep Gabriel from returning home? His brother felt obligated to Lucifer.

~*~Chapter End~*~


	18. Chapter 17

A/n: I needed some gentle smut. I've had a hard couple weeks. My ADD meds gave me temporary heart problems that were stressing me out (don't worry. I'm okay.). So, yeah. Really stressed right now, makes inspiration difficult right now. Comments about the story would really help to lift my spirits, love hearing from all my readers. Also, the chapters for Daisy Chained and Bless the Child are both about half done. Hope to finish soon.

* * *

~*~Thursday Morning~*~

Sam moaned as he rolled over, kneeling over Gabriel. He smiled softly down at his boyfriend. Gabriel looked up at him, innocent and nervous like the night before. He flushed bright as Sam cupped his jaw tenderly.

"Good morning, Beautiful." Sam whispered softly. He desperately ignored how the older man trembled slightly under him. Instead, Sam leaned down, sweetly kissing him. He made sure to lovingly drag his lips across Gabriel's, so his boyfriend would feel the soft spark of passion.

Gabriel began to moan softly. The kiss was so hot and sweet, it made his belly feel warm. He wanted to press up against Sam but was scared to. He gasped softly as he felt Sam's hands slip under his shirt. He felt himself getting hard as he felt Sam start to push his boxers down. He was surprised when he felt disappointed when Sam stopped.

A soft groan escaped Sam at the feel of Gabriel's soft skin. He lovingly massaged his boyfriend's hips, tracing his fingers over the slim bones. From there, his thumbs soothed across Gabriel's belly, just tracing slightly.

"Sam, p-please?" Gabriel whispered softly, honey-colored eyes pleading. He reached up slowly and gently cupped Sam's face, stroking his thumbs across Sam's cheeks. He urged the younger man down, timidly kissing him. Gabriel instinctively pressed up against him.

Sam chuckled softly, smiling against his boyfriend's mouth. He hummed softly as he lovingly gave Gabriel nipping kisses. His hands tenderly stroked up along Gabriel's bruised ribs. He rubbed his hands over Gabriel's chest, lovingly brushing his thumbs over the smaller man's nipples. The tender teasing touch caused Gabriel to gasp in surprise.

The baker whimpered sweetly as Sam kissed at his throat. He weakly gripped Sam's arms and mewled as Sam slowly removed Gabriel's shirt. Gabriel was left in nothing but his boxers as he trembled excitedly under his boyfriend. He really wanted Sam to touch him.

"Just relax, Sweetie. I got you." Sam soothed as he lovingly stroked his hand up Gabriel's thigh. The hand gently trailed up, lovingly cupping his love's cock through the smooth material of the boxers. He gingerly stroked Gabriel, going slow. He made sure to keep an eye on his boyfriend's reactions the whole time.

"You're doing great, Gabe." Sam whispered tenderly, leaning in close and kissed him. He shushed him tenderly when he noticed Gabriel holding his breath uneasily. He brushed their cheeks together and pulled his hand away from Gabriel's genitals, "We don't have to do anything today, baby."

Gabriel whimpered and shook his head. He wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders, desperately clinging to him. He sobbed softly, hiding his face against Sam's throat, "N-no, please, S-sam. I-I want this. I want you."

Sam sighed sadly and hugged his arms around Gabriel. He cradled him close, whispering comforting words of love into the older man's ear. His heart arched for his boyfriend. The fear and need was so overwhelming as it came from Gabriel that it made Sam want to give him everything.

"Okay, Gabe. It's okay." He sweetly kissed Gabriel's throat. He distracted him with kisses while he slowly pulled off Gabriel's boxers. Sam sat back to look him over and Gabriel was gasping nervously now that he was exposed.

Sam kissed him sweetly, taking one hand in his. He linked fingers with Gabriel while his free hand lovingly massaged Gabriel's hip. He locked gazes with Gabriel while gently stroking down Gabriel's thigh again, "We'll go slow, Babe. Nothing extreme. Okay?"

This got him a timid nod but Gabriel was slowly breathing easier. Sam smiled, kindly looking at him. He moaned softly at what he saw, "God, you're so beautiful, Gabriel."

"I-I am?" Gabriel asked weakly, flushing shyly as he slowly looked down at himself. He shifted awkwardly and frowned. He didn't see someone beautiful when he looked at himself. He only saw a pathetic middle-aged man cowering from sex.

"Like you would not believe." Sam whispered in awed reply. He dipped down, kissing Gabriel's chest. He licked over a nipple for gently biting it. The sensation made Gabriel gasp and squirm. It was such a strange sensation.

With him distracted, Sam's hand went to Gabriel's cock. He gingerly trailed his fingertips up the length before wrapping his hand around and slowly stroking down. He lovingly continued this pattern of touch because it was slow and gentle, something that Gabriel was reacting to well.

Sam smiled softly as he watched Gabriel's eyes flutter closed. The smaller man's breathing hitched but his trembling was no longer so intense. The tension in his body was finally that of trying to hold off pleasure so he could enjoy it longer.

While Gabriel was distracted with the pleasant sensations, Sam looked him over again. His eyes were drawn to the dark mark of the tattoo marring his love's smooth skin on his pelvis. Sam's heart ached at the sight of the word with so many slice scars through it. It took everything Sam had to hold back the tears that wanted to rush forward.

Sam read a lot. He knew what the word "Nemo" meant in Latin. Given his lover's self-esteem issues, he knew that this was the version being used. Gabriel had marked himself as "nobody".

It was this truth that stabbed at Sam's soul. It made him desperate to teach Gabriel just how much of a someone he was to so many people. He just had to prove it.

"S-sam…?" Gabriel whimpered weakly, panting softly. He was gripping uselessly at Sam's shirt as he began to gasp.

"Yeah, babe?" Sam asked back softly as he leaned down. He pressed a tender kiss to Gabriel's scarred tattoo, making Gabriel give a choking gasp at the sensation.

"S-sam, I have to c-cum." Gabriel's voice was so soft. Still, it was just loud enough for Sam to hear the fear and uncertainty in it. The fact that Gabriel was scared of cumming was infuriating on so many levels. Sam wanted to murder whoever had done this to the sweet baker.

"Then you just go right ahead, baby." Sam replied smoothly. He squeezed their linked hands as he moved his other hand to stroke up Gabriel's side. Sam pressed a tender kiss to Gabriel's hip before moving his head down. He got Gabriel by surprise when he suddenly took the older man's cock all the way in his mouth.

The wet heat of Sam's mouth was a shock to Gabriel's system. He cried out suddenly, hips jerking in response. Sam simply smirked in reply as he took the buck in stride. He just went about his business of happily sucking Gabriel off.

Sam had not done this in ages and honestly, he had never enjoyed it. Until today that is. There was something about doing it for Gabriel that made it amazing. The intensity of the enjoyment only grew as he suddenly felt Gabriel's fingers tightly in his hair.

Gabriel was getting lost in the feel, Sam could tell. Sam felt extremely pleased with himself because he could no longer feel the fear and uncertainty coming off of his boyfriend. No, there was only the need for pleasure and release now. Sam happily gave it.

Gabriel was moaning and panting as he gripped Sam's hair tightly. His mind was hazed over in pleasure unlike anything he had ever felt before. He could remember that Kali had always wanted to do this for him but he had always been too shy and scared to try.

But, Sam had not given him a choice. Sam had just made sure Gabriel was comfortable first and then had just surprised him. A most pleasant surprise at that. Gabriel felt dazed in bliss.

He tried to keep his hips from bucking, didn't want to hurt Sam. But he just couldn't hold still. Though, it did not seem to bother Sam. The younger man just happily rolled with it until suddenly Gabriel cried out in climax.

The intensity shook Gabriel through his release. Between his legs, Sam moaned happily as he greedily swallowed. There was something addicting about making Gabriel orgasm.

Sam pulled away and licked his lips. He would never, ever, admit that he had a cum addiction. But he did. Gabriel's just happened to be the best he'd ever had. He could be biased though.

"How was it, Babe?" Sam practically purred the question as he moved to lay beside Gabriel, who was slumped in the afterglow. Sam smiled softly, wrapping an arm around Gabriel's bare waist.

"A-amazing." Gabriel replied dazedly. He blinked past the blissful haze in his brain to look to the side at Sam. He smiled stupidly as Sam leaned in and kissed him passionately. Gabriel happily leaned into the kiss. He felt more relaxed now after the orgasm.

"I'm glad you had fun, babe." Sam hummed softly into the kiss, teasingly trailing his fingers along Gabriel's side and hip.

Suddenly, Gabriel whimpered and looked up at Sam. He looked upset and unsure, "S-sam, you didn't cum."

"Nope." Sam smiled and kissed him again.

"A-am I not a-attractive enough?" Gabriel whispered softly, trembling again. Lucifer's words about his looks were circling his mind. He really was getting up there is age.

"Sure, you are, babe. Hotter than anyone I've ever been with. I am so hard right now." Sam cooed softly, moving Gabriel's hand to allow him to feel just how incredibly hard Sam was. Gabriel blushed brightly, Sam felt huge under the thin material of his pajamas. It was beyond intimidating.

"How would you like me to g-get you off?" Gabriel asked nervously but Sam just smiled softly.

"You won't be, love. This morning's just about you." Sam sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Gabriel and pulling him close. He kissed him tenderly, making them both moan. Sam smirked softly, whispering against Gabriel's lips, "I'll take care of it in a bit. But you can watch if you'd like."

"I-I'd like that, Samshine." Gabriel replied softly, hands hesitantly slipping under Sam's shirt to stroke along his strong back.

"Thought you would, Beautiful." Sam chuckled softly and rolled onto his back, pulling Gabriel on top of him. The two fell into a pile together, laughing softly.

It was a morning well spent.

~*~Chapter End~*~


	19. Chapter 18

A/n:Sorry this took so long. i want to thank you all for sticking with me even though I don't update regularly anymore.

Also, a lot of emotions at play in this chapter. I would really love to hear what you guys think about it.

* * *

~*~Thursday Noon~*~

Balthazar frowned softly as he stared into the dark depths on his glass. His emotions swirled with the liquid. He was fighting back nausea that had nothing to do with being close to drinking himself stupid.

Their flight was landing soon. He was trying to think of ways to get rid of Alfie once they landed. He could not let the younger man be with him when he confronted Lucifer. It was bad enough that Balthazar had to face him. But this needed to be sorted out.

He slowly looked to his left to check on his younger sibling. Alfie had his headphones on and was staring out the window. The familiar expression of a pleasant day dream was on the young man's face. His worries were far from bothering him and Balthazar thanked god for that.

He quickly gulped down the rest of his drink. He hissed at the burn of it but soon ignored that. He took a calming breath and motioned to the stewardess for another. He had made his decision. He was going to leave Alfie at the hotel to sleep off the jetlag while he went to see Lucifer. And Balthazar really did not want to do that sober.

~*~z~*~

Sam hummed softly as he lovingly kissed his sweet boyfriend. The water from the shower made the slide of his hands smooth and gentle. His fingers trailed along Gabriel's bruised ribs then down his sides to rest on his hips. Sam's hands never went past the baker's hips.

Gabriel's hands rested on Sam's chest. He leaned up towards his young boyfriend, desperately returning the tender kisses. Gabriel was so hungry for the gentle affection that Sam always showed him. There was no pushing, no pressure, no punishment. Just love.

The baker trembled in soft pleasure as Sam's tongue gently invaded his mouth. He moaned softly as he hesitantly teased the tongue with his own. He couldn't help but smile when this received a low moan from Sam.

Today had been perfect so far. After the blowjob this morning from Sam, he had been lovingly held for a good twenty minutes. Afterwards, Sam laid him back down to rest. Gabriel was then given a show of his boyfriend slowly jerking himself off.

It had been mesmerizing to say the least. Sam's massive size had entranced him. Gabriel had been trapped in a state of fear and excitement at the thought of Sam's large cock pushing into him. It left him feeling dizzy and needy. He had been glad he had been too spent to get hard again because otherwise he would have.

After that beautiful show, Sam lovingly cleaned them up. Then they both dressed back into their pajamas and headed out of the bedroom. Feeling relaxed and sexually satisfied for the first time in years, Gabriel happily wandered into the kitchen to cook breakfast. But his plan was thwarted as Sam scooped him up and kissed him while carrying him into the living room.

Sam had told him that as the guest, he didn't have to work. So, Gabriel was left to play with Riot while Sam cooked breakfast. Gabriel couldn't really say that he minded all that much. He adored playing with the abused pup.

The play session went amazing. The puppy was so very smart. Gabriel also found out that the pup loved to be trained. So, using some fattening treats, Gabriel worked on training the scrap of fluff. Riot already had 'Sit', 'Stay', and 'Leave It' down by the time Gabriel was called to breakfast.

A portion of the hearty breakfast had been served into Riot's bowl so both Sam and Gabriel got to see the adorable sight of the pup chomping down his breakfast. The humans' breakfast was calmer and eaten much slower. Gabriel found himself blushing softly through the entire thing as Sam played footsie with him.

Once breakfast was over and Riot was let out into the yard, Sam had offered Gabriel a couple's shower. Gabriel had accepted without question. Once they were under the water, Gabriel had asked Sam why the younger man's boxers were still on. Sam had simply kissed him lovingly and explained so that no funny business happened in the shower because one sexual encounter a day was enough for Gabriel.

In most relationships, this would have sounded dominating and cruel but it wasn't to Gabriel. Gabriel actually teared up and snuggled his young love. He was so happy that the handsome young man never tried to pressure him for sex like so many others had.

So now, here they were, lovingly making out in the shower. Sam's touch against Gabriel's skin felt like perfect little sparks. The baker was in absolute heaven. He was not sure he had ever felt so very loved in his life.

"Gabe, you okay, baby?" Sam asked softly suddenly, cupping Gabriel's cheek. Gabriel's golden eyes fluttered open and he looked at his young love in confusion.

"I'm prefect. Why do you ask, Sammy?"

"You got a little spacy there. I got worried." Sam replied, tenderly kissing Gabriel's lips. The affection made Gabriel blush and snuggle against Sam's chest.

"I-I'm okay, Samshine." Gabriel got up on his toes to return the kiss, his arms circling Sam's neck, "I was just thinking about what a perfect morning it's been."

"You like it, Sweetheart?"

"V-very much so, Sam."

"Good." Sam tenderly kissed along Gabriel's jaw, "I love you, Sweetheart. I want you to feel that love, Gabriel."

"I-I do, Sam. L-like nothing I've ever felt before."

~*~z~*~

It was Dean and Cas' day off. Finally.

Stressed horribly, Cas was spending the day at Dean's. They were just relaxing, sitting down to a movie with a few beers, pizza, and popcorn. Cas had removed both his coat and suit jacket, yet could not relax. He was so worried about Gabriel.

"Hey, man. You gotta relax." Dean urged his friend gently, resting a hand on his arm, "You're no good to Gabe if you're this high strung."

"I know, Dean. I apologize." Cas replied weakly, looking over at his partner, "I am just greatly troubled about my brother's health."

"He's gonna be okay, Cas. I promise. And he's with Sammy right now. Right where he belongs, okay?" Dean flushed softly as his hand gently trailed down Cas' arm until their hands met. His heart fluttered as Cas looked over at him, smiling shyly.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas' voice was so soft as he shifted on the couch. Their fingers linked together as the older detective shyly leaned against his younger partner. Dean stiffened slightly at the contact but soon found he welcomed it.

The two stayed like that as the movie started.

~*~z~*~

Gabriel frowned as he looked at himself in the full-length mirror. He shakily trailed his fingers down his skin. He was supposed to be getting dressed but he got sidetracked by the mirror.

Gabriel never used to have self-image issues. Sure, he would have some height related issues if he couldn't reach something but his siblings could, but that was beside the point. Recently he had found himself to be more judgmental.

He was honestly not at all happy or impressed by what he saw in the mirror today. He had no realization that the self-hate stemmed from the silver tongue whispering in his ear almost every day that without his angelic looks, he just wasn't that attractive.

He was shorter than average. Most people would tell him not by much but that didn't mean much when all the guys you know are several inches taller than you. Especially your little siblings. So, height was a major wound to his self-esteem.

Moreover, were his looks in general. His age was starting show naturally and trough just how long it was taking for his bruises to heal. His skin was marred in patches from purple, black, and yellowing bruises. He looked horrible.

Speaking of smaller than average. His frowned deepened as his gaze drifted down between his legs. He was least impressed by his own penis. Even when hard it was not very impressive and while soft, it wasn't impressive at all.

"What you looking at, Beautiful?" Sam asked sweetly as he came up behind Gabriel.

Gabriel startled slightly at Sam's return and instinctively covered himself with his hand. He flushed brightly as Sam pressed up behind him and leaned down slightly. His boyfriend's arms wrapped around Gabriel's waist.

"Hey, don't cover up, Sweetie." Sam whispered lovingly, tenderly moving Gabriel's hand out of the way so Sam could see all of Gabriel in the mirror, "I was enjoying the view."

"Y-you were?" Gabriel asked softly in confusion. He turned his head slightly to look at Sam.

"Oh. Very much so." Sam smiled at him and nodded, "May I touch?"

"S-sure." Gabriel was still lost on why Sam would want to. Yet, that thought slipped away as his small cock was lovingly taken into Sam's hand. Gabriel's eyes flutter closed and he gasped as Sam began to slowly stroke him. Gabriel's body was still too spent from this morning to get hard but just having Sam rub his cock felt heavenly. Sam was always so gentle, not like the others.

"God, you're so beautiful, Gabe. So perfect." Sam whispered softly, his voice pure awe. The mix of that tone with those words brought soft tears to Gabriel's eyes. He gasped happily, simply resting in Sam's embrace as he let the younger man touch him.

Sam was his heaven.

~*~Chapter End~*~


	20. Chapter 19

A/n: Sorry that took so long! My health has picked up (for the most part) but school's been crazy! Also, I've been like obsessively writing my story Dream Lover.

* * *

~*~Thursday Afternoon~*~

 ** _A long low moan escaped Gabriel as his eyes fluttered shut. His mouth desperately sucked at Sam's. He could feel the younger man's fingers grip his hair tightly but gently. Oh, he knew it was wrong, that he was broken, but he wanted to feel those fingers pull at his scalp._**

 ** _Tears sprung to his eyes as his head was yanked back from the kiss. He was forced to his knees, Sam's hard grip holding his head still. He was slapped viciously across the face, the shock forcing his mouth open. His head was then shoved down between Sam's legs and he was forced to take the young man's cock down his throat in one go._**

 ** _He gagged and gurgled in surprise, struggling to breathe around the younger man's large length. His head was held firmly in place so that he was forced to deepthroat his boyfriend. Hot tears dripped down Gabriel's cheeks as he struggled to breathe as Sam began to viciously fuck his throat._**

 ** _The baker scrabbled weakly at Sam's hips, trying to get him to stop. But Gabriel was too weak compared to him. He could only kneel there and sob as his throat was abused. The only upside was that Gabriel had lost his gag reflex years ago. Still, that only helped so much._**

 ** _Sam suddenly held Gabriel's head down and shoved his cock deep into the baker's throat. Gabriel clutched pathetically at Sam's strong hips. Sam was so strong, Gabriel couldn't fight him but he couldn't breathe either._**

 ** _Gabriel's world started to darken as Sam suddenly came heavily down the smaller man's throat. The younger man vicious shoved Gabriel to the ground, leaving him there to choke up cum onto the carpet. Sam snarled and kicked Gabriel in the stomach as the baker tried to curl up and sob while Sam just swore in disgust at him, "Disgusting, filthy little slut! You'll never be anything more than a disgusting whore. You make me sick!"_**

~*~z~*~

Gabriel startled awake with a yelp as he jerked up into a sitting position, hot tears dripping down his cheeks. He whimpered and panted, hurriedly looking around and trying to get his bearings. He mewled pitifully as he wiped his eyes, realizing that he had fallen asleep on Sam's couch. He had only been dreaming.

He sobbed softly as he tried to relax again. But, this only led to a whine of discomfort and his disgust. The inside of his jeans was sticky and wet. Sure, it would have been awkward and humiliating if he had pissed himself in his sleep, but at least it would have been justified because he had been terrified!

But no, this was much worse. There was no scent of urine, just the thick musky scent of semen. Gabriel had just had a wet nightmare and had cum all over himself, like the broken little whore he was.

Skin crawling is disgust with himself and his situation, he curled up and sobbed. He was so grossed out. This was a level of filth he would never be able to unlive. So, he sobbed brokenly.

"Gabe! Baby, are you okay?!" Sam called as he rushed into the room. His shirt was soaked, his sleeves were rolled up, and a drenched little Riot was wrapped up in a towel in his arms. He had just given the puppy a bath.

His eyes widened in horror at the sight of his sobbing lover. He carefully put the puppy on the ground and rushed to Gabriel. He moved to hug his boyfriend but his arms were shoved away before Gabriel cowered into the corner of the couch.

"Gabe?" He asked softly, moving slower this time to touch Gabriel. As he neared, he could smell the sex all over his little lover. He frowned softly and gently stroked Gabriel's hair soothingly, "Oh, Sweetie, shh… It was just a wet dream. It's nothing to be ashamed over."

Sam gently wrapped Gabriel in his arms and pulled him close. He shushed him tenderly, stroking his hair. Gabriel clung to him and sobbed harder, shaking his head, "W-was a b-bad dream!"

Sam stiffened at this. He swallowed thickly and clutched Gabriel to him, rocking him slightly. God, what had that monster done to Gabriel to have him orgasm during a sex nightmare?!

~*~z~*~

Balthazar grumbled as he walked down the street, though it was really more of a stumble. He really didn't want to face Lucifer sober but the oddest sensation of logic had peeked through. He knew that it'd be foolish to face his brother without them being on equal footing.

So, he was in search of a coffee shop. He hoped that getting some coffee into his system would be good enough to sober him up. This was not a pleasant day at all.

He sighed as he found a small diner and slipped inside. The door rang as it closed behind him and he walked up to the counter. He grunted as sat down on one of the stools and huffed. The server was there almost instantly, serving him a cup of coffee.

"Firs' un's on the 'ouse." The man's soothing Southern accent seemed to ripple right through Balthazar. He looked up at the bearded man that had just poured the coffee. Maybe it was the high level of alcohol but there was something about those kind blue eyes that were making Balthazar feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Th'nks, mah good man." Balthazar's voice surprisingly didn't slur as much as he expected it to. He gave a lopsided, drunken grin and held out his hand as he introduced himself, "Balthazar Shurley."

"Benny Lafitte."

"I'sa pleasure tu mee' yu, Benny."

~*~z~*~

Sam carried his lover to the bathtub. He lovingly kissed him and nuzzled him sweetly. He sighed sadly and kissed away his tears.

Gabriel was still sobbing as Sam stripped away his filthy jeans and boxers. He sat on a towel on the edge of the tub as Sam let the water run. Sam lovingly tied Gabriel's shirt up just under his pecs.

The younger man got a washcloth and wet it in the warm bath water. He lovingly cleaned Gabriel's tearstained face before kissing him again. He wet the towel again and began to lovingly clean the cold, drying cum from Gabriel's thighs. There was something painful and bittersweet about the action.

~*~Chapter End~*~


End file.
